Cloud, Star, and The Wheels of Fate
by lazura234
Summary: The wheels of fate are turning as our star and cloud continue to soar through the sky together. Sequel to Star Guardian's Destiny. Hibarixoc. Slight Enmaxoc. Along with Mukuroxoc.
1. Transfers!

**Lazura: Since everybody voted mostly for a sequel...here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri was dodging Hibari's attacks directed towards her yelling, "I'm sorry for being late!"

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said

Apparently Mayuri had woken up late and ended up being chased by Hibari.

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

"Ha~! Kyoya really won't give me a break..." sighed Mayuri as she slumped on her desk

"Well Hibari-san is Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he tried to comfort Mayuri

"Don't remind me..."

The teacher came in announcing that there were transfer students transferring from Shimon Middle.

_Shimon Middle...oh yeah...I'm guessing its the inheritance arc now... _Mayuri thought as she watched the amazing introduction made by Shitt P.

Mayuri could have sworn that Enma was staring at her for a second there...however she just ignored it completely.

* * *

**Enma's POV**

Enma had spotted a girl(Mayuri) that looked a lot like the picture of a woman that his ancestor, Cozart Shimon, really loved in his private journals.

_So she is the second star guardian... _

Mayuri noticed he was staring at her.

_Ack! She noticed me!...She does looks a lot like the first star guardian for sure..._

* * *

Mayuri had been hanging out with Kyoko and Haru after school to see a new cake shop open called Las Flores

"Wow!" the three girls exclaimed in awe as they stared at the new restaurant.

The restaurant was decorated by beautiful flowers which help compliment the fragrance of delicious desserts that made through the air.

When they went inside a lady with a warm smile greeted them as the three girls think of what to order.

"Um...what are you going to have Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked

"Hmm...I'll have the cream puffs...how about you, Mayu-chan?"

"Mmm...they all look delicious...i'll try the Mont Blanc!" Mayuri said as she pointed to the small dessert

"Hmm...then Haru will have strawberry shortcake!"

The girls giggled together as they head home with their desserts.

* * *

Michael(arcobaleno form) was waiting by the door of the kitchen by the time Mayuri came back home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back...Mayuri were going to be staying with the Kyuudaime for a while...don't worry I've told Reborn to cover you at school."

"Ah...I see...is the reason for us staying with the Kyuudaime having to do with the Inheritance arc?" Mayuri asked

"Yes...we have to stop Daemon...anyway you are going to need an upgrade with your rings in order to face Daemon right?"

"Right...wait does this mean I have to go through more training?" Mayuri said as she slumped on the kitchen chair

"No...all we have to do is wait until its time..."

"Thank goodness..." sighed Mayuri

* * *

Reborn had informed Tsuna about Mayuri not being in school for a while...

"Eh? How come Mayu-san is not going to be at school for a while?"

"Ah...it has to do with your Inheritance Ceremony.."

"EH?! NO WAY!" Tsuna screeched

* * *

**A few days later at the hotel...**

"Thank you two for coming all the way here." Kyuudaime thanked Mayuri and Michael

"No, it was our pleasure...so Tsuna will be part-taking the inheritance ceremony?" Mayuri asked

"From what I heard from Reborn, he is too stubborn on accepting to become Vongola Decimo...however I know he will change his mind sooner or later."

"I see...so kyuudaime is Talbot here? I want to ask him if I can upgrade my rings." Mayuri asked

"Oh...he will be here in a few days or so...from what he told me..."

"Thanks, Kyuudaime!"

"You are welcome.."

* * *

**At School...**

Hibari had noticed that Mayuri was gone for a while and went to ask Tsuna.

"Herbivore."

"W-What Hibari-san?!"

"Where did that omnivore go..."

"Omnivore...oh...Mayu-san...well she..."

_Should I say the truth...or say I don't know... _

"Herbivore, spit it out."

"I-I really don't where she is at the moment!"

"Hn...I see...now get back to class Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Talbot-san? Are you there?" Mayuri asked as she walked into the room that Talbot supposedly stayed in.

"Yes my dear?" said the elder as he walked up to her

"Can you upgrade my rings for me?"

"Let me guess...its for an upcoming battle ain't it?"

"Yup...and the rings are going to need an upgrade for the enemy I have to fight against..."

"I see..."

"And after my rings are upgraded can ask you another favor?"

"Anything for the lovely descendant of Serena..."

* * *

**At Tsuna's house**

"Ne, Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked

"What? Enma?"

"Who was that girl that sits right next to Sasagawa-san?"

"Oh...you mean Mayu-san?"

"Un...how come she hasn't been at school for a while?"

"She is helping Kyuudaime for the inheritance ceremony...or so what Reborn tells me...I'll introduce you to her if we see her at the ceremony!"

"Thanks..."

* * *

**Lazura: This is all I have for the new story but I will continue to update! :D**

**Mayuri: So please Review!**


	2. Unexpected Intrusion

**Lazura: Ugh...school in a few more days...don't wanna go...bu~**

**Mayuri: *sweat drop* Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except her ocs. **

* * *

**At the Garden area... **

"Suzuki-san, would you like to meet Tsunayoshi-kun, again? I've invited him over for a visit..." Timoteo asked as Mayuri helped him water the plants

"Mmmm...I guess I should...I haven't seen Tsuna-kun in a while..." Mayuri replied as she put down the watering can.

The elevator opens...

"Ah...here he is now*turns to where Tsuna is* over here Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Hi! Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri said as she waved over to Tsuna

"Eh?! Grandpa and Mayu-san?!" Tsuna said while being startled

Tsuna then receives a glare from Coyote, however Ganauche just laughs.

* * *

Mayuri noticed Tsuna was stuttering the whole time as they were having tea.

(Short time skip)

"I know very well about how you dislike becoming the next Vongola boss...not just reborn but also the sky arcobaleno and the future star guardian told me everything that had happened in the future."

"Eh?! You mean Yuni and TYL Mayuri?!"

(Time skip over to where Timoteo reveals Sin)

"So...this is..." Reborn and Mayuri asked

"Yes...this Sin." Timoteo answered

* * *

A few days later Mayuri received word that Tsuna will not go to the inheritance ceremony...

_Wait for it... _

Few minutes later Tsuna announced to the Kyuudaime that Tsuna is going to attend the ceremony.

_Everything is falling into place...Byakuran...you better heal Yamamoto as I've told you. _

"Don't worry Mayu-chan~! I'll do as I've promised!" Byakuran replied

_You better or I'm burning your marshmallows the next time I see you... _

* * *

On the day of the Inheritance Ceremony...

**Mayuri's POV**

Mayuri, wearing her usual maifa suit along with a clip of a bunny with wings on it's back on her ponytail, came down the flight of stair of the castle as Michael(in his adult form) sang **Moonlight (from Arcana Famiglia Character Song of Jolly) (link: watch?v=En9Etvt821w...cause I can't find lyrics)**

She came down to see Enma being bullied by other Mafia leaders and deflected the hit aimed at Enma using her fans.

"Hey...what are you doing to one of the guests?" Mayuri glared at the men

"You! Those fans...!" the man said in shock

"Its best if you just socialize with someone else otherwise you have to answer to me."

"Tch...fine...lets go." the man left with his men

Mayuri sighed then faced over to Enma and reaches her hand out for him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...thank you..." Enma replied while blushing at the girl that saved him

Soon Adelheid and the rest of Enma's guardians came running in asking Enma, "ENMA! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yeah...I'm ok, Adelheid..."

Adelheid then turns over to Mayuri, "Thank you for protecting Enma..."

"No..It was my pleasure...I just don't like seeing cruel people doing that to others..." Mayuri smiled at her.

Immediately Tsuna and his guardians came running over, "Mayu-san! Enma-kun!"

"Yo! Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri waved at them

"Mayu-san...you met Enma-kun already?" Tsuna asked

"Well I saw some people about to hit him and you know the rest Tsuna."

"I-I see...well Mayu-san this Shimon Famiglia Kozart Enma and-." Tsuna introduced but he got cut off by the members of Shimon

"Aoba Koyo."

"Mizuno Kaoru."

"Ooyama Rauji."

"Shitt. P!"

"Katou Julie~"

"Suzuki Adelheid."

"Well this is awkward..." Mayuri said

"What is?" Tsuna asked

"Me and Adelheid-san have the same surnames...*short silence*...well I can just call you Adelheid-san, right?"

Adelheid just nods back at Mayuri.

* * *

A murderous vibe enters the area.

"Its rare for you to come." Reborn said as he turned to the stairs revealing Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelped

"Someone attacked a student within school grounds...I will bite the perpetrator to death." Hibari responded but soon spots Mayuri, "You."

"Ehehe~...I'll be heading over to where Michael and Kyuudaime now! Bye!" Mayuri said before she dashes off

"Tch...omnivore." Hibari said under his breath

"M-Mayu-san...really..." Tsuna sweat dropped

* * *

**Enma's POV **

_She's quite an interesting person...that girl...I can see what Shimon Primo meant about the star guardian...they sure leave a good impression on others..._

Enma thought as he stared at the fleeting figure.

* * *

Mayuri was standing next to Michael...

"Mayuri...be careful.." Michael whispered to Mayuri

"Un..." Mayuri nodded back as she drank a drink given to her by Michael(the drink allows her to be weak for a short amount of time)

(Time Skip)

After Enma and his family had revealed their true goals...Mayuri used her clip to cover herself in star flames to make herself invisible.

Once she stood in front of Tsuna and his famiglia protectively she released the star flames around her and said with a sorrowful face, "Enma...why..."

"Mayu-san...I'm sorry..." Enma said as he knocked her out immediately by hitting her neck.

"MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna yelled

Hibari gritted his teeth as he watched her fall into Enma's hands.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MAYU-SAN?!" Tsuna said angrily

"Her ancestor...was Shimon Primo's first love..." Enma stated

Everyone(especially Hibari) widened their eyes...

"Meaning~ She is Enma's bride-to-be~!" Julie announced as he took Chrome along with making Hibari more pissed as ever even though he couldn't move.

"This end for the Vongola and the beginning for the Shimon." Enma said as he carried Mayuri out with him.

* * *

**After Shimon had left... **

Talbot arrived telling Tsuna, "Mayuri knew that this was going to happen and asked me if I can upgrade your rings."

"Mayu-san told you..." Tsuna stared at the elder in disbelief

"Yes...do you remember seeing a clip on Mayuri's hair?"

"A clip...AH!" Tsuna just realized.

_Mayuri's Animal Clip!_

"Yep...that clip is the upgraded version of the star ring combined with her animal rings...however it depends on the owner that wields the ring...allowing it to change its ring form to something else like Mayuri's clip..."

"Yeah...I understand...now please upgrade the rings!" Tsuna answered

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter will be posted soon...if not maybe the weekend..**

**Mayuri: So please Review! XD**


	3. Hibari is Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**After the First Memory Key, the Second Memory Key,the Third Memory Key, and Fourth Memory Key...**

* * *

By the time Mayuri woke up she found herself on the suppose it Julie's bed and was right next to Chrome.

"Chrome..wake up!" Mayuri whispered to Chrome as she shook her lightly

"S-Suzuki-san?" Chrome said as she woke up wearily

"Theres no time to explain we have to get out of here Chrome!"

"Y-Yes!"

Mayuri hen held Chrome's hand and summoned Labu allowing them to head off to where Tsuna is right now.

* * *

While heading to Tsuna, Mayuri asked Serena to cut Daemon's illusions on Chrome's organs and allow Mukuro's illusions to come back. Along with messing with Daemon's senses on finding Mayuri and Chrome.

* * *

**After The Fifth Memory Key was revealed... **

Mayuri and Chrome(were still invisible) hid somewhere close to where Tsuna is waiting for Daemon to vanish.

* * *

By the time Daemon was gone, Mayuri released the star flames surrounding them and ran over to Tsuna and the others.

"Tsuna-kun!/Boss!" Mayuri and Chrome called out

"Mayu-san and Chrome?!" Tsuna surprised by their arrival

"I was able to help Chrome escape the place that Daemon put us in...you better thank me for saving Chrome!"

"Thank-you...Mayu-san..."

"No prob-gah!" Mayuri tried to respond back but ended up being dragged by the collar thanks to Hibari

"OI! LET ME GO I WAS TALKING TO TSUNA!" Mayuri flailed her arms

"No." He continues to drag her by the collar

"NO~! TSUNA, GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO, CHROME! SAVE ME!" Mayuri pleaded but they were somewhat far away from the group already

The four teens sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

Mayuri was then handcuffed by Hibari.

"Kyoya! Why did you have to do tha-!" Mayuri was interrupted by a kiss from Hibari.

Once he pulled away he looked her at the eye and asked, "That herbivore didn't do anything to you did he?"

_By herbivore he meant Enma didn't he...-sigh- _

"Uh...no...all I remember was waking up right next to Chrome in some random room that the Shimon family is staying in...wait...are you jealous?"

"..." Hibari was silent...dangerously silent

_Oh dear...this is not going to be good... _

Hibari leaned right next to her neck and bit her neck down hard.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Your punishment for not being at school along with being with that herbivore."

Mayuri pouts and mutters, "So you are jealous..."

"Wha-"

Mayuri kissed Hibari back(she picked the cuffs while he was staring at her eyes), "I also wanted to be with you! I just had something important to do."

"Hn...more important than with me..." smirked Hibari

"Eh...ah...well I...AGH!" Mayuri stuttered with a completely red face before she vanished over to Chrome.

"Hn..." was all Hibari had said before he went to sleep

* * *

At the campsite with Tsuna and the others...

Only Chrome was awake wearing an earring.

"Chrome!" cried Mayuri quietly as she hugged Chrome

"S-Suzuki-san?!" startled at first but then began to comfort Mayuri when she noticed that Mayuri was still red as a tomato.

* * *

Now that its morning Mayuri woke up to find herself in the arms of Hibari.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!"

"Because you are mine..." He whispered into Mayuri's ear making her red the others were way ahead of them.

* * *

What happened earlier was that Mayuri went to sleep late, so she didn't wake up in time from the others shouts at all.

Soon Hibari came and said, "Noisy."

Finally carried Mayuri bridal-style all the way to the castle.

* * *

By the time Hibari and Mayuri got to the castle(because Mayuri was telling him to put her down but he kept saying no) Tsuna was already about to unleash his XX-burner.

_Oh no! I've got to protect these guys! _

"Labu! **Stelle Barriera**!" Mayuri called out as Labu's wings formed a star shaped barrier around the group protecting them from the blast.

(Time Skip)

So after the Vindice told them that Daemon Spade had to be dealt with along with the sixth memory key...

"I'll fight in Chrome's stead...is that clear Vindice?" Mayuri stated

"Mayu-san?!"

"Hn...you are still a guardian of the Vongola's side...we shall allow you to fight." one of the vindice members said before vanishing

"Then I'm going!" Mayuri said getting her fans ready and called out, "RII! LABU! CAMBIO FORMA!"

"Rii!"

"Kuu!"

"MAYU-SAN WAIT!" Tsuna tried to stop her but she left already.

* * *

At the place where Daemon is(forgot what it was called)...

"Nufufufu...so the Serena's cute little descendant is going to face me instead."

"Hmph...don't judge me Daemon." Mayuri said wearing the same outfit in the future arc holding the same staff.

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter will be about their battle! :D**

**Mayuri: So please review! XD**

**Translate: Stelle Barriera - Star Barrier**


	4. End of Inheritance Ceremony Arc

**Lazura: TO BATTLE! *WAVES A VONGOLA BATTLE FLAG* **

**Mayuri: *sweat drop* Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR except her ocs. **

* * *

Mayuri gave a deadly glare at Daemon readying her staff and called out, "**Polvere Di Stelle Doccia!**"

Tiny shining star-shaped fragments shower over Daemon.

"Nufufufu...what is this pixie-dust?" Daemon said as he rubbed off some of the fragments off

"No..." Mayuri smiled with an evil aura at him

"Nufufu-GAH!" Daemon yelled out as the star fragments drill themselves onto Daemon's soul releasing Julie.

An unconscious Julie crashes onto the floor faced down.

"The star fragments may seem harmless at first but they can paralyze anything including a dead soul." Mayuri said with a giggle

"Kuh...what a clever girl..." Daemon said as Tsuna and the rest come running in.

"Serena! Help Cozart and Giotto unleash that flame!" Mayuri called out as the Shimon ring flew over and combined with Tsuna's ring

"This?!" Tsuna yelled out

"Tsuna! Thats the gift that Cozart and Giotto had left for you and Enma...now accept the flame created through friendship!The seventh key known as the _**OATH'S FLAME**_" Mayuri yelled out to Tsuna as she kept the star fragments showering on Daemon.

(Time skip after the seventh key and Daemon's revelation on how long he was alive and what happened to Enma's family)

Daemon was defeated by Tsuna's XX Burner.

Mayuri picked up the pocket watch that fell out of Daemon's pocket and showed it to Tsuna.

They both open it to find Primo, the first generation guardians(including Serena), and another woman.

"Who is this?" Tsuna wondered as he furrowed his brows

Soon Serena came out of Mayuri's clip, "That's Elena...I see...Daemon...you truly loved Elena haven't you.."

"Shut up, Serena...I don't want to hear that from the likes of you..." Daemon said as he began to disappear

"But...Elena told me within a dream...to tell you that she was happy that you never forgotten her..."

Daemon stared at the ghost of Serena in shock, "How do yo-"

"Remember what I told you along with Primo and the others...I was originally not from this world...so I was able to meet Elena within my dreams before she past on..."

"Elena...forgive me!" Daemon said full of tears while trying to reach the pocket watch.

* * *

(Time Skip)

By the time Daemon fully left, Serena immediately went back to the clip, and all of the members within Vindice Prison was released(including Mukuro)

"Thank you." Mukuro grabs her hand and tries to kiss her hand

Hibari threw his tonfa at Mukuro, "Don't touch whats mine, pineapple-b*****d."

"Oya Oya, the skylark sure is possessive over his stuff." Mukuro said as he dodged the incoming projectile and materializes his trident.

"Hmph...Fight now." Hibari and Mukuro begin there fight.

Mayuri asks Chrome, "When are they going to stop fighting Chrome?"

"Eh...*stares at the fight*we better call her then."

"Her?"

"Ah...shes Mukuro-sama's girlfriend...you met her in the future."(sorry Mukuro lovers)

"Hmmm...oh! You mean Miki Keiko right?"

"Yes...well I better call her now." Uses her trident.

Soon a Keiko appears wearing a black dress with leggings and boots while holding a spear.

"Chrome? Where's the guy?"

Mayuri and Chrome point over to the fight.

"-sigh- You are Suzuki Mayuri right?" Keiko asks

"Yeah...why?"

"I need you to help me calm down your boyfriend by doing-whisper whisper-."

"WHAT?!" Mayuri blushed furiously

Keiko shrugged, "We need them to stop fighting sooner or later."

"...fine..." grumbled Mayuri

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari were about to charge at each other again but were stopped by both of their girlfriends blocking them from going any further.

**Mayuri's Side:**

"Move." Hibari glared

"No!" Mayuri yelled

**Keiko's Side:**

"Kufufu...Keiko...move..."

"No!"

After the two girls yelled 'no', the guys tried to say something but ended up being kissed by their girlfriends.

* * *

**By the time Keiko and Mayuri broke the kiss...**

**Keiko's Side:**

"Kufufu...you missed me that much my dear Keiko..."

"S-Shut up! Its just that you wouldn't stop fighting with Mayuri's guy..."

"Hn~" Mukuro lifts her chin up making Keiko's face closer to Mukuro's

"So you really missed me~"

"Wha-?!" Keiko was kissed back and was soon found carried bridal style by Mukuro

"Let's go somewhere private~"

"EH?! WAIT!"

Mukuro vanished off with Keiko somewhere on the island.

**Mayuri's Side: **

"Don't fight..." Mayuri said with her hair covering her tearful face

Hibari lifts her chin up and licks off the tears on her face.

"!"

"Don't cry in front of herbivores...only at me..."

"K-Kyoya...yes..." smiled Mayuri

* * *

Mayuri was talking to Enma before they left the island( a certain perfect was glaring at the scene at a far distance).

"Enma-kun, what did you mean about Cozart Shimon loving Serena?" Mayuri asked

"Well along with the rings their was a private journal with a picture of the previous star guardian in it..."

"Oh...now I see the reason why Serena didn't talk much about her private life with Cozart, Giotto, and the guardians..."

"Why?"

"She probably wanted to keep that part a secret!" Mayuri smiled making Enma's heart beat fast.

All of the members of Shimon and Vongola(including Mukuro and Keiko) came to tell them to go but...Julie pushes Enma's back and tells him, "MAKE A MOVE NOW ENMA!"

"WHA?!" Enma trips an falls on top of Mayuri

"OOF!" Mayuri groans but feels something on her lips...

_What..._

"MMPH?!" Mayuri and Enma were kissing in front of everyone(just Shimon and Vongola 10th gen)

Tsuna was frozen stiff.

Mukuro and Keiko were covering Chrome's eyes.

Yamamoto just laughed with Kaoru and they both looked to the side.

Gokudera was too busy talking about UMAs with Shitt P in order to avoid the scene.

Rauji covered both his and Lambo's eyes.

Adelheid went after Julie for what he did.

Koyo and Ryohei were too busy jogging around the island before they leave.

Enma got off immediately and apologized, "I-I'm sorry!"

Soon a huge evil intent entered the area.

"KAMI KOROSU..." Hibari said as he began to charge at Enma at full speed.

Lets just say Adelheid had to protect Enma the whole way back home as Mayuri was frozen stiff about what just happened.

* * *

The next day at school Mayuri and Enma were avoiding each other and by the time it was lunch break...

Hibari kicked the classroom door down, gave a glare to everyone within the room, and dragged Mayuri by the wrist out of the room.

The classroom was dead silent after seeing that.

"K-Kyoya! Where are we going?!" Mayuri cried out as Hibari dragged her off to the reception room and locked the door behind them.

"Sit." Hibari said as Mayuri sat on the couch along with Hibari

"Kyoya...Enma-kun didn't mean it...I mean it was Julie's fault..."

"Yet you let your guard down to easily..." Hibari said under his breath

"Wha-?!" Mayuri was then pinned down by Hibari on the couch.

"You are mine and yet you let yourself get taken by the herbivore." Hibari said as he lifted her face close to his face. However Hibari was going to kiss her but instead Mayuri kissed him and said,"Well I can't help it! I was just asking him stuff about my ancestor's past!"

"Hmph..." Hibari lets go of Mayuri's hands, lays his head on her lap, and said before he fell asleep, "Don't wake me up omnivore."

"Mu...might as well sleep as well since there is a lot of time left." Mayuri said while looking at the clock and then drifting away to sleep.

(Time Skip)

So Mayuri and Hibari have been sleeping like that until the end of school and since Mayuri didn't wake up Hibari had to carry her all the way home. Imagine all of the students and adults staring at them along with Hibari glaring down at everyone passing by them.

By the time they reached Mayuri's house, Hibari was about to ring the door bell but Mayuri mumbled in her sleep, "Kyoya..."

_What is that omnivore thinking about me..._

Hibari thought as he stared at the girl's sleeping face.

Soon Mayuri mumbled again, "I love you..."

Hibari had widened his eyes with a slight tinge of pink on his face.

_"Stupid omnivore..." _Hibari muttered

* * *

**Lazura: I have school this time so I'll probably be updating during the weekends(sometimes on weekdays if I have no homework)**

**Mayuri: Now please Review! XD With more Reviews comes inspiration for the next chapter!**

**Translation: ****Polvere Di Stelle Doccia - Stardust Shower**


	5. Mayuri Confesses Her True Feelings

**Lazura: Starting this chapter I will start asking for what type of chapter you guys want as the next chapter of the story...because I think I will lose my endless thoughts for the next chapter because of school. So as a reminder I will be looking up on the reviews to see which chapter should be seen. **

** Disclaimer:I don't own KHR at all except of my ocs. **

* * *

Mayuri wakes up to find herself on her bed.

_Thats weird...I thought I was at the reception room... _

Mayuri thought as she rubbed her eyes.

Michael enters the room, "Oh...you are awake now?"

"Un...what happened earlier?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flash back _

_"Stupid omnivore..." Hibari muttered as he rang the doorbell _

_"Yes?...Oh Hibari...*stares at the sleeping figure in his arms*why are you holding Mayuri?" _

_*hands him Mayuri* _

_"I'm leaving..." Hibari begins to walk off_

_"...thanks?" Michael said before he left all he heard from Hibari was_

_"Hn." _

* * *

"And there you have it..."

"Oh..."

_I better thank Kyoya the next time I see him... _

Mayuri thought

"Anyway I'll be off with Aria-san for a month.."

"Eh? Why?"

"I have some work to do with the Giglio Nero Famiglia for a while...don't worry I left some money and food for you that way nothing bad happens to you." Michael begins to walk out of the room

"Thank-you...Dad..."

"Hn...did you just called me dad?" Michael said before closing the door

"Yeah...you are my dad in here right?"

"..."

"..."

Michael walks out of her room leaving a clueless Mayuri wondering what she did wrong.

(insert blushing Michael)

"I'm not that old..." Michael mutters as he changes back to an arcobaleno while heading to his room.

* * *

**The next day was Saturday so Mayuri went out with Kyoko and Haru the new cake shop.**

"Eh? You mean Michael-san is out for a while?" Kyoko and Haru ask as they stopped eating their cakes(Its Gateau Chocolate)

"Un..so I'm asking if you guys want to sleep over for today?"

"Yes, if its Mayu-chan then we can't refuse!" Kyoko and Haru said in sync

"Thank-you..." Mayuri blushed

* * *

**At Mayuri's House...in her room... **

"Wow! Mayu-chan! Your room is pretty!" they both said

* * *

**Mayuri's room had a regular single bed with sheets that had blue feather decorations, one pillow was shaped like a feather. Their was a small white table in the middle of the room with a vase filled with lavenders and a night stand that held a lamp near Mayuri's bed. A white wardrobe, closet, and finally a simple white desk that holds her school supplies, textbooks, and computer/communicator(teleporter is in the down stairs computer room). **

* * *

"Thank you!" Mayuri smiled

**Few Minutes later Mayuri comes in to serve some tea and Haru said...**

"Hai Hai! Haru wants to ask Mayu-chan something!" Haru asks while holding a chibi lion version of Tsuna

"Hm? What is it? Haru-chan?" Mayuri tilts her head to side in wonderment as she placed down her milk tea.

"Mayu-chan who do you love more? Kozart-kun or that scary guy?" Haru asked

Mayuri blushed, "Eh...what do you mean..."

"Well ever since Kozart-kun has appeared you are sometimes with him or sometimes with Hibari-san..." Kyoko replies

"SO WE WANT TO ASK YOU... WHO DO YOU LOVE THE MOST?" the two said in front of Mayuri's startled face

"Well Enma-kun is a nice person just like Tsuna-kun...but more braver...however... *hugs the feather shaped pillow* Kyoya has been there for me since I first came here..."

"Hm~ So Mayu-chan really Hibari-san a lot!" Kyoko states

"W-What?! How?!" Mayuri

"Well...you always seem to be with Hibari-san more often than Kozart-kun!" Haru replied

"Ah..eh...thats..." Mayuri ended up having a melt down afterwards making Haru and Kyoko apologizing to her in the morning when she woke up.

* * *

Mayuri was taking a walk around Namimori since she was bored after Kyoko and Haru had left...

She soon sees Enma feeding cats in an area...

"Enma-kun?" Mayuri called out as she walked down the stairs

"Huh...Mayu-san?"

"Ne...Enma-kun...why are you here?"

"Well I feed the cats that live around this area...most of them are strays..."

"EH?! Then we should find owners that would take them!" Mayuri exclaimed

"But...Adelheid and I tried that but..." Enma explained

"They wouldn't be taken..." Mayuri continued

"Yes..."

"Its really nice of you to take care of them! Can I help you?"

"Eh...are you sure?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**After a few minutes of feeding a group of cats... **

"That's a good cat.." Mayuri said as she petted the cat eating the cat food

"That's all of the cats...thanks for your help Mayu-san.."

"No...I just wanted to help you since there are many stray cats that live in this area."

"Well I got to go back and see Adelheid...I'll see you at school!" Enma said as he ran off towards the direction of his house

"Un! See ya tomorrow!" Mayuri waved back.

**Somewhere from a far distance...a certain perfect just so happened to be patrolling the area...**

_"Why is that omnivore with that herbivore again..."_ Hibari thought as he glared down at the scene

* * *

**The Next Day... **

Mayuri walked to school to find Enma at class earlier than usual.

"Huh? Enma-kun? Since when have you've come to class early?"

"I have class duties today...so Adelheid told me to get here early..." Enma replied as he wiped off the drawings on the board

Mayuri stares at him

"W-What?" Enma blushed

"Enma-kun, is really a nice person like Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri smiled back at him

(insert a completely red Enma that's the same color of his hair)

Soon an evil intent was near...Enma and Mayuri fliched as they both turned to look...and at the door of the classroom was a mad-ridden carnivore named Hibari Kyoya...

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" Mayuri asked as she waved her hand over his face to see if he is responding

All of a sudden Hibari grabs her wrist and drags her out of the room leaving a quiet Enma wondering about what just happened.

* * *

"K-Kyoya! What's wrong with you?!" Mayuri yelled as Hibari locked the door to the rooftop

"You." Hibari walks up to her with deadly eyes

"What?" Mayuri said as she backs up slowly

Mayuri ended up being pinned on the wall by Hibari.

"Kyoya..."

Hibari remained dead silent the entire time...only just glaring at her.

Mayuri couldn't take the silence anymore and pulled Hibari into a hug.

"!" Hibari was shocked

"How come you won't answer me Kyoya..."

"...you...haven't truly said your real feelings...you...are doing the same incident before..."

_Same incident as before...*flash back of what happened in the future*I never got to tell Kyoya my real feelings...! _

"I'm sorry...Kyoya...I'm sorry for making you worry...*tears form off her chocolate colored eyes and her grip on Hibari tightens*...I never have told you my true feelings...*she then whispers that only the two of them could hear* I love you so much..."

Hibari then gently wipes the tears off her faces and kisses her...by the time they broke off Hibari went to sleep on her lap as Mayuri(whose eyes were closed also) rested her back against the wall along with Hibird singing the Namimori theme song on top of her head.

* * *

**Lazura: Now here are the options for the next chapter:**

**1: Its Halloween and everyone at Namimori Middle School is forced to wear a costume to school.**

**2: Mayuri and Hibari go on a date.**

**3: Mayuri switches with her TYL self **

**4: Hibari switches with his TYL self**

**Lazura: The option with the most reviews will be the next chapter! So please review! :D **


	6. Halloween! XD

**Lazura: Out of all of the reviews and friend's choices...the option that had the most reviews was the Halloween Chapter! Don't worry you guys the other options end up being the next chapters by the voting order.(next chapter order will be shown after this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

**ADVERTISEMENT: ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO READ A SPIN-OFF ABOUT MY OC YUKI(please read Star Guardian's Destiny to know who she is) THEN READ MY FRIEND'S STORY CALLED _Thoughts of a Clone_**

* * *

**Two days before Halloween...(past a month already and Shimon Famiglia had to go to Italy)**

Hibari was resting his head on Mayuri's lap in the reception room.

Mayuri then asked Hibari, "Kyoya..."

"Hn?"

"Can we have a festival for Halloween?" Mayuri asked with pleading eyes

"No."

"Eh? Why~?" Mayuri whined

"I don't like crowding." He said as he got up to to finish some paperwork

"...Kyoya..."

"What omnivore?"

"What does a Halloween festival got to do with crowding?"

"..." Mayuri stares at him...expecting a response.

After Mayuri's staredown...Hibari finally gave up,"...fine..."

"Yeah!" Mayuri said happily and asked,"So what are you going to wear Kyoya?"

Evil glare from Hibari emerges stating 'Say anymore then I'll cancel it'.

"I'll just wait until Halloween then..." Mayuri said while backing away from the desk

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land... (day before Halloween)**

Miki was just asking Chrome, "Ne ne! Chrome-chan?"

"Yes? Keiko-san?"

"Are you going to dress-up for Halloween tomorrow?"

"...I really don't know...what about you Keiko-san?"

"hm~...AS MUKURO!" Keiko said in a very hyper way

"eh? As Mukuro-sama? How?"

"Kufufufu~ You'll see Chrome~" Keiko immitated Mukuro's voice making Chrome go 'o.o i'm worried...'

* * *

**Somewhere in a room within Kokuyo Land...**

"Mukuro~" Keiko said as she hugged Mukuro

"What is it my dear Keiko?"

"You know how its Halloween tomorrow right?" Keiko's eyes began to become shiny

"Yes?"

"CAN YOU DRESS UP IN A NAMIMORI UNIFORM?" Keiko asks with huge puppy dog eyes(thanks to her illusions)

"No."

"BUT...BUT*starts tearing up*"

"No."

"BUT...BUT...BUT...WE CAN SNEAK INTO THE SCHOOL AND MOCK MAYURI'S BOYFRIEND!"

Suddenly an Idea pops into Mukuro's head.

"Hm~ Maybe thats not all bad my dear Keiko."

"THEN!" Keiko stares at him with sparkly eyes

"Yes...we'll visit the skylark tomorrow..kufufufu~"

"YEAH!" Keiko glomps Mukuro and said, "THANK-YOU MUKU-KUN!"

"Kufufu~"

* * *

**Later that day at school...they announced that their will be a Halloween Festival...Mayuri's class was doing a cafe, so Mayuri and the girls of the clss worked hard on making desserts to serve at the Home Economics classroom for the next two days... **

"Hmm..." Kyoko wondered

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Mayuri asked

"We still haven't decided for the dessert special...oh...Mayu-chan do you have any ideas?" Kyoko asked

"Mmm~ Well we can do black forest cake and have the top of the cake decorated to look like the back of a black widow spider!" Mayuri suggested

"Whoa! That's a great idea! Thanks Mayu-chan!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**At Mayuri's house... **

Mayuri was trying to make her home-made costume but it ended up look worse.

"AH! How am I going to get this done!" Mayuri exclaimed

Soon Michael walked in and asked, "Mayuri...are you ok?"

"No...I can't finish my costume for tomorrow..." Mayuri pouted

"-sigh- Let me help you..." Michael snapped his fingers

Soon the weird looking white cloth that Mayuri made transformed into a pretty white lolita dress, puffy sleeves, white ruffles that made the skirt reach just above the knees, on the back had a ribbon holding the sash of the dress, and a small pair of fake wings.

"This..." Mayuri looked at the dress then back at Michael

"Thank you!"

"No need to thank me...I just want you to have fun..."

* * *

**The Day of the Halloween Festival... **

Mayuri was wearing the dress with her hair in two twin pony-tails, a small white top hat that was on the right side of her head with the animal clip on the hat's sash, on her hand was the ring that Hibari gave her, white stockings, and finally white flats.

"Eh? Mayu-chan is that really you?" Kyoko, who was wearing a witch's costume, asked

"Yup...Michael helped with the dress!"

Ryohei was a Frankenstein, Tsuna was a mummy, Gokudera was a were-cat...I mean werewolf, and Yamamoto was a zombie base-ball player.

* * *

(Time Skip)

By the time Mayuri was on break she went to the reception room to give Hibari some cakes.

When she opened the door the room was completely dark...there was only a small lit candle on the table of the reception room.

_Since when was this room this dark... _

Mayuri thought as she walked inside and placed the box on the table...however the door was closed shut immediately right when she placed the cakes on the table.

_OMG...that scared me... _

Mayuri soon backed up and ended up bumping into something, thus making her fall on her butt to the ground.

"Ouch..." Mayuri yelped quietly and looked up to find steel-blue eyes staring at her

"Hn." replied the shadowed figure

"Hn?"

_Wait the only person that says that is Reborn or Kyoya...then that means!_

"Kyoya?!"

"What omnivore."

"Ha...you scared me there!" Mayuri sighed in relief

She then took a closer look at Hibari...he was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a cape with a bat holding the cape together(the inside was red and the back was black).

"You are a vampire for Halloween?"

"Hn." Hibari then picked Mayuri up and placed her gently on the couch.

Hibari was suddenly dangerously close to Mayuri even though Mayuri couldn't see.

"K-Kyoya..."

Hibari soon removes the choker on Mayuri's neck...without her noticing and whispered his famous phrase into her ear, "I will bite you to death."

He then bites on to her neck making Mayuri yelp, "OUCH! Kyoya are you trying to be an actual vampire!"

Mayuri said as she rubbed the area of the bite mark.

"Hn..."_ (Translation: Yes...Hibari: Herbivore Me: YEEP! *RUNS OFF*)_

"But..."

"But what?"

He lifts her chin up closer to his and said with a smirk, "You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Wha-!Mmph!" Mayuri was kissed by Hibari and the window curtain opened to reveal the moon shining down on the two reflecting their shadows.

Once they pulled away Mayuri ended up sleeping on Hibari's shoulder as her classmates were wondering where she was at.

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land(day of Halloween before the end of the festival)... **

Chrome was wondering what Keiko meant by dressing up as Mukuro...until she saw Keiko wearing a suppose it costume of Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ Hi Chrome!" Keiko said

"Keiko-san...is that really you?"

"...yes..." Keiko said with a straight face

Chrome sweat dropped...

"So Chrome-chan...are you a princess?"

"In a way..."

"Oh...*Keiko turns her head to see Fran in a frog costume, Ken as a Were-dog...I mean werewolf, and Chikusa was...Chikusa...* Chikusa...how come you aren't wearing a costume?"

"Yeah, Kakipi..why aren't you wearing a costume like Mukuro-sama said?"

"...because...I don't like wearing costumes..." Chikusa replied in a monotone

(Time Skip)

Keiko was somehow able to get Chikusa into a Golem costume.(hint hint: she used her mist powers without him noticing XD)

* * *

**When the Festival was almost over... **

Mayuri soon woke up to find that Hibari's face so close to her face, she mostly tried to get up quietly...however

'"Where do you think you are going omnivore?"

"To see Kyoko...why?"

"Hn..." he replied

"Ok...i'll be...*looks at her wrist...Hibari is still holding her wrist* Kyoya?"

"I'm going with you."

"...What..."

"Omnivore, I'm not going to repeat myself." Hibari said before he carried Mayuri bridal-style

"EH?! WAIT! HIBARI! I HAVE LEGS! I CAN WALK!"

"No."

* * *

Mayuri's face was flustered the whole time as Hibari carried her in the direction her classroom...with a bunch of shocked students cowering to the side of the hallway as Hibari glared at anyone in his way.

* * *

When Mayuri was finally able to walk, the Kokuyo gang was there along with Tsuna and the others.

"Suzuki-san/Mayu-chan!" said Chrome, Keiko(as Mukuro), and Kyoko

"Eh? Chrome...and...*stares at Keiko's costume*Keiko?...why are you here?" Mayuri asked

"Well..." Keiko played with her fingers a bit

"Well...what?"

Keiko told Mayuri and pointed to the suppose it scene of Mukuro in a Namimori Uniform with a wide cheshire cat grin on his face along with a pissed off Hibari.

"Pineapple-B*****d.." Hibari spatted

"Oya Oya~ Who knew the skylark would be a vampire for Halloween."

"Shut up." Hibari said as he whipped out his tonfas from under his cape

"Kufufu~ So the skylark wants a fight eh?" Mukuro said as a trident materialized into his hand

'WAIT! STOP!" yelled Mayuri and Keiko

The two bloodthirsty guys then turned over to face their girlfriends and said in sync, "What is it omnivore/my dear Keiko?"

"Can't we have a peaceful Halloween?" Mayuri asked

"Yeah!" Keiko continued

The four had a glare/stare-down for at least ten minutes...and the two guys just sighed, "Fine."

Hibari then added, "As long as that pineapple-b*****d doesn't do anything stupid."

"Kufufu~ What makes you say that skylark?" Mukuro said while smiling with a tick mark

"Hey! No more insults!" Keiko said as she linked her arm with Mukuro's and vanished off somewhere who knows where

"Ah~ Stupid woman number two took Mukuro-sama again! Byon!" Ken sighed

"Ken...we should go..." Chikusa said as he walked out of the door

"Yeah...let's go dog-sempai..." Fran replied as he followed Chikusa

"I'M NOT A DOG! BYON!" Ken said as he ran out the door angrily

"W-Wait for me!" Chrome said as she ran out the door also leaving only Tsuna and the gang in an awkward silence.

*insert cricket chirping*

However that silence was broke by Hibari's pissed off mood stating, "Kamikorosu..." along with the fact that there were people running around in his school and tried to go bite the Kokuyo gang to death, but Mayuri stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You promised."

"Hn." Hibari said as he pulled her into a kiss again.

Yamamoto covered Tsuna's eyes.

Ryohei covered Kyoko's eyes.

"HEY! GET A FRICKEN ROOM! YOU TWO ARE STAINING JYUUDAIME'S PURE EYES!" yelled Gokudera making Hibari break the kiss off by biting on Mayuri's mouth and charge towards Gokudera saying, "Kami Korosu."

*Bloody fight scene and on to Mayuri and Kyoko's side*

Kyoko was with Mayuri asking, "Mayu-chan? Are you ok?"

"No...no...I just got myself bitten by a sadistic vampire thats way too bloodthirsty..." Mayuri said while putting an ice pack on her bloodied lip

Mayuri could have sworn Hibari was smirking at her before she left the school.

* * *

**Lazura: Now announcing the next chapters! XD**

**1: TYL Hibari visits**

**2: TYL Mayuri visits **

**3: Mayuri and Hibari go out on a date**

**4: Surprise? XD**

**Lazura: I was so happy to see the many reviews today that I started writing the next chapter! :D **

**Mayuri: Yup! The more reviews the faster she writes XD**

**Lazura and Mayuri: So please Review! :D**


	7. Back in the Future!

**Lazura: SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I HAD TO FINISH A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL OVER THE WEEKEND ALONG WITH A FEW TESTS THIS WEEK! Anyway...**

** This chapter and the next chapter are the TYL versions of Hibari and Mayuri...though both chapters occur on one day. **

**In this chapter is our regular heroine seeing TYL Hibari again! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs. **

* * *

Mayuri was helping Tsuna with his homework when all of a sudden...

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!" Lambo said as he bursted the door open

"Ah! Lambo! Give me back my glasses!" I-Pin yelled

"BLEH! NO WAY!" Lambo said while mocking I-pin

"OI! Lambo! Give her glasses back!" Tsuna said

"Lambo...you shouldn't be mean to girls." Mayuri said as she put her notes away.

Soon Reborn hit Lambo with a five ton hammer and said, "Shut up."

"Tol-er-ate...I CAN'T!" Lambo said as he took out a electrified Bazooka(the five ton hammer hit the bazooka)...the bazooka jumped out of Lambo's hands and guess where it landed...

***KABOOM* **

* * *

Yup...if you guessed right the person who was fired at was...

***POOF***

"-cough-cough-...where am I?" Mayuri said as she found herself lying on a person's lap even though there was still pink smoke in the area

"You." said the figure within the smoke.

She deadpanned...

_That voice... _

"What are you doing here, Suzuki Mayuri." TYL Hibari said staring down at her as she laid on his lap

"K-K-KYOYA?!" Mayuri sputtered

"Hn."

"I-I'm s-sorry! I was just!" Mayuri said while trying to get off of Hibari's lap however Hibari's hold on Mayuri didn't allow her to get off his lap.

"K-Kyoya?" Mayuri said while looking up at him wondering what he was doing.

Hibari pinned Mayuri down to the ground making her groan, "Owwie...why did you have to do that?"

"...because your TYL self owed me something after going on a mission to France."

"...what has my TYL self been doing after she married you." Mayuri muttered as she mentally face palmed herself.

"Anyway what has my TYL self been doing with you?!" Mayuri asked

"Hn...you really want to know?" Hibari said smirking at her

"...N-Nevermind..."

Mayuri then thought while hiding her blushing face

_Even I don't want to know what my TYL self has been doing with Kyoya!_

Soon Mayuri just realized something...

"Kyoya..."

"What?"

"How long have I been here?"

Hibari gets up looks at the clock on the wall of his base

"...Its past five minutes since you came here."

_O.O WTF...I'VE BEEN HERE FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES...THIS HAS TO BE SOME SICK JOKE... _

"No...way...Kyoya!"

"What omnivore."

"Are we at the base?"

"Hn."

"Is Tsuna here?"

"Hn."

"Okay! LET'S FIND TSUNA-KUN!" Mayuri said as she dashed out of the room.

* * *

At the Base Headquarters...

TYL Tsuna and Yamamoto were discussing the next alliances until...

"TSUNA-KUN! WHERE'S LAMBO?!" yelled Mayuri as she kicked the automatic doors down

"M-MAYU-SAN?!"

"Mayu-chan?"

"The TYL bazooka landed on me after Lambo was being bullied by Reborn."

The two replied with an, "Oh..."

"So do you know where Lambo is? I need to kno-" Mayuri was then cut off by Hibari entering the room along with dragging an unconscious Lambo by the collar

"Hibari-san...really?" Tsuna faced palmed himself seeing the unconscious teen.

"Noisy." Hibari said as he threw the unconscious Lambo to Yamamoto who failed to catch him making Lambo fall face down to the ground.

"I'm leaving." Hibari said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok? Now...Lambo can you wake up?" Mayuri asked Lambo

"M-Mayu-nee? Then it must mean something happened to the bazooka in the past didn't it?" Lambo said as he wearily got up

"Yeah...I think Reborn's five-ton hammer might have hit it..."

"Ah...then let's read the manual that came with the new bazooka I got..."

"Eh? You had a manual for that?" Mayuri said with wide eyes along with Tsuna's eyes

"Yeah...apparently my five-year old self lost it when traveling over to Japan."

"..." Tsuna and Mayuri stare at him

"W-What?" Lambo said as he felt the stares

"No...its nothing..." the two said as they looked away making Yamamoto and Lambo wonder about what they are thinking

What Mayuri and Tsuna thought: _If you hadn't lost the manual...then none of these stupid stuff involving the bazooka would never happen..._

* * *

So after reading the manual...

Mayuri was slouching in the corner.

"M-Mayu-san..."

"Mayu-nee..."

"Well at least you get to stay here for one-day!" Yamamoto said while putting a reassuring smile on his face

However this just made her sulk even more...mostly because she has to stay there for one whole day until the affects are gone.

Making the three guys sweat-drop, but soon a message from an adult looking Reborn popped up on the conference screen.

"OI! Dame-Tsuna! I heard that the past Mayuri is there."

"Yeah shes here...and why are you still calling me Dame-Tsuna?!"

"Cause you are still my Dame-student..."

Tsuna's face: =_= Really Reborn? Really? JUST RIGHT IN FRONT OF MAYU-SAN?

"Yes really." Reborn replied making Tsuna go into the emo corner with Mayuri.

* * *

(After Sulking)

* * *

"Tsuna, what are we going to do about the party at Vongola Mansion then?" Yamamoto asked

"Eh? You guys were having a party?" Mayuri asked

"Yeah...but apparently you were supposed to be singing for the guests..." Tsuna explained

"But...I switched places at the last minute...I am so going to get you Lambo once you separate from Yamamoto's leg." Mayuri said

Apparently Lambo clung onto Yamamoto's leg to protect himself from Mayuri's wrath meaning her death glare.

"Unless you want to sing in your TYL self stead?" Reborn stated

"EH? BUT WON'T THE AUDIENCE NOTICE?!"

"Hm..if you wear a mask...I guess they won't notice!" Yamamoto stated making Mayuri and Tsuna deadpan thinking

_They would definitely notice Yamamoto. _

"I agree with Yamamoto." Reborn continued

"B-B-But!"

"Mayuri...do you want to endanger the Vongola?" Reborn said with a even darker aura than usual

"Fine." Mayuri

* * *

The next day...Keiko and Chrome were there to help Mayuri since Kyoko and Haru were busy...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" screamed Mayuri as TYL Chrome and TYL Keiko were helping her choose an outfit

"B-B-BUT THIS LOOKS AWESOME ON YOU!" Keiko replied back

"NO!"

"Chrome~(insert evil smile)! HOLD MAYURI DOWN!"

"Yes!" Chrome said as her trident began to materialize

Mayuri: O_O AW FUDGE! *starts running*

* * *

Mayuri was not able to run away from Chrome's illusions resulting...a fainted Mayuri...

* * *

"Omnivore." Hibari said as he knocked on the dressing room door of Mayuri

"What...WAIT KYOYA YOU'RE ESCORTING ME?!" Mayuri yelled from the inside

"Hn...Out now."

"Huh?"

"Omnivore...out...now...or else..."

"OK! OK! I'M HEADING OUT NOW!" Mayuri then opened the door.

She was wearing a strapless sky blue dress that reached to her knees along with a black sash that held a blue lily. Wore black heeled shoes, black mask that only covered her eyes, and her hair was gathered up in a ponytail with curls at the end. Her hair was held by a white lily.

"Wao." Hibari said as he started inching closer to Mayuri

"W-What?!" Mayuri flustered by the way he looked now(cause hes in a suit XD) and actions made her back away however Hibari was about to corner Mayuri when suddenly...

"Kyo-san! We only have a few minutes left to head over to the mansion! We should hurry now!" Kusakabe said from a distance from the room

This made Hibari pissed, thinking that he was going to bite a certain someone to death for ruining his moment.

* * *

Mayuri was now standing behind the curtain stage, shaking a lot. Hibari noticed this, grabbed her wrist, and led her off somewhere far but close to the stage.

"K-Kyoya?!" Mayuri startled by his sudden action

"Omnivore." Hibari said with his back to her but still holding her wrist.

"W-What?"

"Don't act like a herbivore otherwise you would be demolishing your title as an omnivore." Hibari turned his head a bit to tell actually tell her that 'Don't be scared' but you know Hibari.

Mayuri just blinked a few times, smiled, and thought: _That's just like the Kyoya I know... _

"Thanks, Kyoya!" Mayuri thanked him as Hibari smiled back to her as Mayuri headed off to the stage.

* * *

***cue Sakura Rock Karaoke version( I think its KHR ending 10?)* **

_aitakute koishikute hanarete  
ano hi wa mou konai_

_toushindai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te wo furou agero_  
_Put your hands up. Yeah. Oh._

_awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru_  
_kokoro hazumasete ita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo_  
_hajimete koi wo shitan da nani mo ka mo kagayaite ita_  
_sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kizande ita_

_sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe wo_  
_haru kaze ga jama shite kikoenai_  
_sayonara ja nai to negatta_

_aitakute koishikute hanarete_  
_ano hi no egao ga mai chitte_  
_itsu made mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai_  
_kanau nara sakura ga mai oriru rainen no ima mo_  
_kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai_

_aitai mienai te no hira_  
_hora? hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga_  
_kizuguchi wo tsutsukun da_  
_mou koi nante shinai yo_  
_kimi ni ichiban iitakatta_

_ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo_  
_machi awase shita ano eki mo_  
_mou hitori ja ikitakunai yo_

_"suki datta" kakokei na tegami wa ima sara iranai_  
_wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii_  
_kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi wo matteru_  
_hitori bocchi no boku wo_  
_omoide no ano kyoku wo chiisai koe de utau_

_mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de_  
_mou wasurerarenai nante tada no joudan de_  
_wasuretakunakute kekkyoku kimi ni koi shite itai yo_

_aitakute koishikute hanarete_  
_ano hi no egao ga mai chitte_  
_itsu made mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai_

_rajio kara ano kyoku futari de ita heya de_  
_shizen to namida ga afure deru_  
_wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta_

_sakaseyou sakura ga mai orite_  
_yowai jibun kara nuke daseru_  
_namida no oto kanaderu senritsu wo utau_  
_rajio kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne_  
_sayonara wo gutto nomi konda_  
_omoide no ichi pêji iro azayaka ni nokoru~_

_**~Fin~**  
_

The crowd gave a huge round of applause for the young girl right after she finished. She turned over to see TYL Hibari, who was smirking back at her with a face saying 'I told you so...now you owe me...'

Which made Mayuri worried a bit after seeing that.

* * *

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna calls out to Mayuri as she gets off the stage

When Tsuna gets closer she finds that Mayuri was completely red and asked, "Mayu-san? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine Tsuna..." Mayuri said while hiding her face

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Kyoya! I did it!" Mayuri said as she hugged Hibari._

_Hibari then lifts her chin up to face his smirking face and said, "You owe me now, Omnivore."_

_Mayuri's face immediately began to heat up as Hibari's face inched closer and closer to her face...when suddenly..._

_"Oya Oya, the skylark has become a pedophile now?" said a voice making Hibari let go of Mayuri and lashed out his tonfas._

_"Pineapple-B*****d." hissed Hibari as Mukuro appeared with a grinning Keiko holding his arm._

_"Keiko...how long have you and Mukuro been there?" Mayuri asked_

_"Oh...since you ran over to Hibari saying 'I did it!'" Keiko said with a sadistic smile on her face making Mayuri shrink as Mukuro began his spar with Hibari._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"Oh...Thanks for telling me, I'll be back." Tsuna said heading towards the direction of the fight.

(Time Skip)

Tsuna came back with a still pissed off Hibari.

"Kyoya? Are you ok?"

"Hn." Hibari said as the aura deepened around him that Hibari grabbed Mayuri and led her out to the garden leaving Tsuna alone to mingle with the other guests.

* * *

Hibari soon led Mayuri to a closed off area of the gardens, which was filled with beautiful moonlight colored roses

"Kyoya...these?" Mayuri gasps

"Your TYL self wanted it..." Hibari said without turning to face her.

"Kyoya...*she places her head on his back and hugs him* thank-you...***POOF***"

* * *

**Lazura: Now what happens to both Mayuri and TYL Mayuri will be mentioned in the next chapter ;D**

**So please Review! XD **

**AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE! **


	8. Return to the Past!

**Lazura: YOSH! NOW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT TYL MAYURI! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_Mayuri was helping Tsuna with his homework when all of a sudden..._

_"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!" Lambo said as he bursted the door open_

_"Ah! Lambo! Give me back my glasses!" I-Pin yelled_

_"BLEH! NO WAY!" Lambo said while mocking I-pin_

_"OI! Lambo! Give her glasses back!" Tsuna said_

_"Lambo...you shouldn't be mean to girls." Mayuri said as she put her notes away._

_Soon Reborn hit Lambo with a five ton hammer and said, "Shut up."_

_"Tol-er-ate...I CAN'T!" Lambo said as he took out a electrified Bazooka(the five ton hammer hit the bazooka)...the bazooka jumped out of Lambo's hands.._

_***KABOOM***_

* * *

**Back in the present at Tsuna's House...**

***POOF***

"-cough-cough- Mayu-san?! Are you ok?" Tsuna called out as the pink smoke began to fade and a figure became visible.

"Huh? Where am I?" said a woman's voice within the room

"EH?!" Tsuna yelps out and thinks _Don't tell me the bazooka landed on?! _

The pink smoke clears and the person sitting in Mayuri's place was..

"TYL Mayu-san?!" Tsuna yelled out

"Hm...Oh! *looks at her surroundings* I'm in the past aren't I, Tsuna?"

"Y-Yeah...I think it's because of a malfunction of the TYL bazooka."

"Wait...was the bazooka electrified?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"It means I'm staying here for a day..."

"EH?!"

"Yeah...one of you guys hit the bazooka right?"

Tsuna stares at Reborn who is drinking tea and sitting on an unconscious Lambo.

"What are you looking at Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he sent a short glare to Tsuna

"HIE!" Tsuna backed away

"Ah~ I hope your Mayuri won't be having any problems.."

"Eh? What do you mean, Mayu-san?" Tsuna asks

"Well..."

* * *

After Explaining(If you read the previous chapter, you will understand the next part)

* * *

"Oh..."

"Yeah...I hope that my past self can handle the crowd..."

Reborn then hops off of Lambo and asks Mayuri, "By the way, how come the first button on your dress shirt is undone?"

Now TYL Mayuri was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt, a black skirt that reached just above the knees, and black heels. Along with the fact that her hair was down.

"Last time we saw you, you always had your hair up along with the fact that you always look formal(referring to the future arc, because she had her hair up when she met Reborn and her past self)...unless?"

"Ehehehe~"

Tsuna's face began to heat up and then...

"HIE! I'M SORRY MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna screeched as he ran out the door of his room, but ended up tripping over Lambo. Making Mayuri sweat-drop on what happened.

Right after Tsuna had clumsily tripped over a flight of stairs Reborn asked Mayuri, "So were you with Hibari?"

Mayuri's face became bright red and tried to laugh it off in front of Reborn, but you know Reborn.

"Am I right?"

"..." Mayuri's face continues to go into another shade of red and excuses herself, "I-I'm going to go see Michael now, bye!"

As Mayuri's fleeting figure runs off in the direction of her original house, Reborn just smirks as he stares down at the fleeting figure.

* * *

By the time TYL Mayuri made it home...she saw a familiar baby...

"Michael!" Mayuri said as she hugged the poor arcobaleno to death

"Ok...your TYL Mayuri...can you please stop crushing me to death..." Michael said as he tried to break off her grip

"Oops...*lets go of Michael* sorry!"

"Well you must be very busy, if you haven't seen me in the future." Michael said as he straightened his clothes

"Ahaha~! So true! I mean during that time you would often be in this world then going off to do your job as a death god."

"I see..."

Michael's thoughts: _Ugh...now i'll know that I'm swamped with work in the near future... _

"So Mayuri how long are you staying here since the TYL bazooka effects didn't leave?"

"Ah, just for one day and my past self will be back."

"...Mayuri..."

"Yes, Michael?"

"You aren't planning to do anything that would shock your past self are you?"

"...Maybe~"

Michael sighed as he went back to finish making dinner with TYL Mayuri's help.

* * *

Mayuri went out to the school around four am in the morning leaving a note for Michael that shes off to visit someone.

Mayuri was now wearing a blue halter top, black pant,(regular boots) boots, and combat gloves...why you ask?

Well the person she is visiting is none other than...Hibari Kyoya and you know how he is when it comes to testing strength.

She used her fans to fly up to the roof top of where she found a sleeping Hibari on.

Hibari sensed her and immediately got up into fighting position.

"Aw~ Kyo-kun~ Did you miss me that much?" Mayuri said as she gently on the rooftop platform.

"Hn...are you strong, omnivore?"

"With you as a husband, I doubt I would be a herbivore around anyone."

"Hn." Hibari said with interest that he threw his tonfa directly aimed at her face, however it ended up being sent back just before it got even one foot near Mayuri.

And so Hibari was fully interested in TYL Mayuri's fighting skills meaning he continued aiming his hits towards her..

"Hm~" Mayuri hummed Sakura Addiction as she kept on dodging each move with small movements until finally Mayuri caught both his tonfas and knocked both of them out of his reach. She then said to Hibari, "I won this time Kyo-kun~"

However Hibari was too stubborn and continued.

* * *

Right after the fight(the fight continued until the afternoon) the Mayuri was sitting on the rooftop with Hibari sleeping on her lap. Soon Hibird came flying in singing, "Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~"

Hibird landed on Mayuri's hand and Mayuri petted its head.

"Ah~ its going to be my time to leave~" Mayuri said as she stretched her arms out as Hibari stood up and headed to the fence.

"Hn."

"Kyo-kun, take good care of my past self ok?" Mayuri said as she hugged Hibari.

All he replied back was, "Hn."

***POOF* **

Finally regular Mayuri in the same outfit she wore in the last chapter was now hugging Hibari. Mayuri didn't noticed who she was hugging until she opened her eyes, "KYOYA?!"

"Hn." Hibari said as he stared at what Mayuri was wearing.

"W-What?"

"What did my TYL self do to you?" Hibari asked as his breath was now touching her face.

"Uh...ehehe~...well you see~" Mayuri said as she backs away however Hibari kissed Mayuri and said into her ear, "Even if he is me, I don't want you to look at anyone else other than me."

Making Mayuri blush furiously and replied back while looking down, "Y-You are the only person I see."

"Hn...really?" he smirked at Mayuri who just pouted at him, "Yes, really."

"Hn." Hibari said before walking off with a smirk on his face.

Mayuri just sighed and summoned her fans to fly back home.

* * *

**Back in the Future... **

***POOF* **

"Welcome back omnivore." TYL Hibari said as he turned around to face her.

"I'm back, Kyo-kun~" Mayuri said before she was pulled into a kiss under the moonlit night surrounded by white roses.

* * *

**Lazura: Now the next few chapters! XD**

**1) Mayuri and Hibari go out on a date**

**2) Surprise(won't be mentioned until the next chapter)**

**3) X-Mas!**

**4) New Year's Day**

**5) Valentine's Day**

**6) White Day**

**Lazura: Yes...I put a surprise chapter! :D So please Review! **

**Mayuri: Remember the more Reviews the faster the updates! XD**


	9. Date! XD

**Lazura: Yo! I'm back! :D Now this chapter will be about Mayuri and Hibari's DATE! XD **

**Also to SkyChild11's review: I'm sorry...but I'm not the type of person to type or write 'M' rated stories...my mind is too clean to do something like that if you know what I mean...so this story is going to stay 'T' rated...so I'm very very sorry...DX**

**ADVERTISEMENT: PLEASE CHECK OUT A COLLABORATION STORY MADE BY ME, UNSEENSILVERWIND ,AND LENKACHU! CALLED: Fall for Me! XD (guess who is me :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri was one day having a sleepover with Kyoko and Haru at Kyoko's House. Guess what Haru and Kyoko were talking about?

"What are the number one hot spots for a romantic date?" Haru said

"Eh?" Kyoko and Mayuri just blinked while staring at Haru curiously.

"Like I said, what are the number one hot spots for a romantic date Haru's number one hot spot would be at the beach!" Haru said before day-dreaming a romantic scene of her and Tsuna.

*Cue Haru's day-dream (I think you would know already on how it would go for Haru)*

"So what about you Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked right after returning down to Earth.

"Hm? Well to be honest, I haven't really thought much about it..." Kyoko thought as she place a finger on her cheek

She then turns over to Mayuri, "What about you Mayu-chan?"

"Mmm~ Well for me, it has to be at an Amusement Park!" Mayuri thought out loud

"You're right! That's probably one of the perfect places for a date...well just a regular date not a romantic date...any place else you think is a romantic place, Mayu-chan?" Haru said after contemplating on Mayuri's thought

"Hm~...I guess it had to be anywhere the boyfriend that you are dating takes you to a certain place has to be one of the romantic things a guy could do for a date." Mayuri continued

"Mayu-chan might be right on that, Haru-chan." Kyoko said as she sipped some tea

"Mmmm..." Haru thinks for a bit

Mayuri and Kyoko just continue to sip their tea as they wait for Haru's reply when all of a sudden ," Oh! I just rmember something!"

"What is it? Haru-chan?" Kyoko and Mayuri asked

"Mayu-chan, since you are dating that dangerous guy(Hibari)-" Haru stated making Mayuri mentally think:

_Oh dear...I don't like where this conversation is going... _

"Have you been on any romantic date with him?" Haru asked

Now this made Mayuri question herself about this for a bit.

_Now that I think about it... _

"No...we haven't..." Mayuri soon notices the shocked faces of Kyoko and Haru, "Is it that bad?" Mayuri asked them

The two girls nodded their heads together in unison in front of Mayuri.

* * *

The next few hours they were suggesting to Mayuri places for dates however it ended with an agreement on whatever Hibari decides.

* * *

**The Next Day at School(yesterday happened to be a Thursday)... **

_Should I ask...? _

Mayuri thought as she stood in front of the reception room.

_But...this is Kyoya we're thinking/talking about! _

Mayuri thought as she flailed her arms around.

What she didn't notice was that a certain person happened to be prowling the area.

_Ah! what should I do?! _

Soon a hand was placed on her shoulder making Mayuri about to scream but was immediately stopped when the person twirled her around

"Kyoya?!"

"What do you want omnivore...you've been acting like a herbivore since I came back from patrol."

_Oh...so he's been on patrol this whole time?_

Mayuri mentally sweat dropped before asking in quietly, "Kyoya, c-can we go out together..."

She soon became red and whispered the rest in his ear, "Just the two of us ..."

Hibari smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Mayuri asked him

"What do you mean, Suzuki Mayuri." Hibari said once his face returned to being his usual stoic face

_I know this is a crazy thought...but, is Kyoya planning something or am I just hallucinating..._

"Meet me at eight o'clock sharp at this address." Hibari tossed a note to her.

Apparently Hibari had written a note immediately as Mayuri was thinking.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow..." Mayuri said before walking out of the room.

"Hn." Was all Mayuri heard before she slid down to the floor in front of the Reception room door.

_I swear...Kyoya is planning something..._

* * *

Mayuri was now wearing a a one piece floral patterned dress, her hair into a side ponytail, and holding a small jean looking purse walks up to the place.

"This place is?"

Mayuri looks at the address on the paper and looks back at the place.

The place happened to be a closed off area surrounded by plants but only a stone pathway is seen from where Mayuri was standing.

"Hn. Well you came here right on time." said a voice from behind Mayuri.

Mayuri turned around and said, "Kyoya?"

Mayuri gasped because Hibari was in casual clothes, now she always seen him in the Namimori uniform, but this was just shocking.

Hibari was actually wearing a grey t-shirt, covered by a black jacket, along with wearing black pants.

"What are you staring at, omnivore?"

"I-I'm sorry...but this is the first time I've seen you in casual wear."

"Hn. Let's go." Hibari grabbed Mayuri's wrist taking her down a path way within the closed off area.

"Kyoya? Where are we going?"

"Quiet." Hibari made Mayuri stay silent the whole way.

_I was just asking where we are going... _

Mayuri pouted as Hibari continued to lead them somewhere.

* * *

Hibari finally stopped at a small area. The area was completely surrounded by plants and in the center was a table with two chairs.

Hibari led Mayuri to one of the chairs and said, "Sit."

Mayuri just sat as Hibari soon said, "Kusakabe."

"Yes, Kyo-san!" A Kusakabe in a waiters outfit came from out of nowhere.

"Kusakabe-san?!" Mayuri was shocked.

_Why is Kusakabe-san wearing a waiter's outfit?! _

Hibari just muttered a few words to Kusakabe and Kusakabe immediately left the two alone.

"Why is Kusakabe in that?" Mayuri asked Hibari.

"Hn. I wonder why?"

_I know that you are planning something...so why won't you tell me now?! _

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Kusakabe returned with two trays of food.

Both had steaks with a small portion of vegetables.

_You've got to be kidding me...where did Kusakabe get these steaks?! _

When Kusakabe placed the steaks down, Mayuri thanked him, he bowed, and then left.

"Uh...Kyoya?"

"What, omnivore."

Mayuri wanted to ask how he got the steaks and everything else but planned on staying quiet, "N-Nevermind."

"Hn."

* * *

Right after they finished, Hibari grabbed onto Mayuri's hand.

"Kyoya?"

"Follow."

"Eh?"

Hibari sighed and carried her bridal style.

"K-Kyoya?! Where are we going now?!"

Hibari didn't listen to Mayuri and just continued going deeper within the closed area.

* * *

They soon ended up in a look out area near the sea.

"This place...?!" Mayuri gasped as Hibari put her down.

Mayuri immediately saw a rainbow as the dolphins jumped out of the water.

"Wow!" Mayuri smiled as she stared at the sight as the sunset began to fade.

Secretly Hibari smiled at Mayuri. Mayuri didn't notice at all that he was staring at her as the sunset finally faded and the first star of the night came out.

"It's getting late, we should be getting back." Mayuri said heading towards the direction they came from.

"Hn. You forgot something." Hibari said

"What did I forget, Kyo-" Mayuri turned her head to him but found herself pulled into a kiss with Hibari. He pulled away and said with his back at her, "That's what you forgot omnivore."

Mayuri's face was flushed.

* * *

**Next Sleepover Day...**

"So Mayu-chan, how was your date with him?" Kyoko and Haru asked

Mayuri's face became bright red and all she said was, "Le'ts just go to sleep now!"

Mayuri went to sleep on her sleeping bag covering her red face.

"Eh?! What happen? Mayu-chan! Tell us!" Kyoko and Haru asked her that all night.

* * *

**Lazura: Now for the next chapters! :D **

**1) Surprise chapter (won't be mentioned until the next chapter! XD)**

**2) X-Mas!**

**3) New Year's Day**

**4) Valentine's Day**

**5) White Day**

**6) Guess the surprise chapter!**

**Lazura: If one of you guy's can guess what the surprise chapter is I will do a requested chapter about Mayuri and Hibari. Meaning one of you guys can request an extra chapter to be in the story! XD However you have to be right, so choose your answer wisely. **

**So please review! **


	10. Surprise!

**Lazura: Now the surprise chapter you guy's have all been waiting for...IS ABOUT MAYURI'S BIRTHDAY! XD**

**See I realized that I didn't do a birthday chapter for Mayuri at all, soooooo now we have it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**At Four a.m. in the morning...**

Michael had just finished preparing everything for Mayuri's surprise birthday party.

However he called Reborn and let him also know about it too.

"Hn. So it's Mayuri's birthday today you say?" Reborn smirked

"Reborn, don't get in the way of Mayuri's birthday like you did with Tsuna."

"Oh, I'm not the one who will be doing it."

"Reborn...please tell me you didn't involve anyone else in this..." Michael pleaded before the line was supposedly cut off.

"Maybe I did, or maybe I'm just spreading the word." Reborn sarcastically stated and the line was cut off.

"Oh dear..." Michael sighed as he returned to setting up the decorations and food.

* * *

**Now around Eleven a.m. **

Mayuri's eyes fluttered open as she awakened from her beside. While she stretched out from bed, Mayuri finally thought.

_Why is the house so quiet? _

Mayuri ignored the thought and proceeded into changing her clothes. Which was just a regular green v-neck shirt with a butterfly decor, blue jeans, and finally tied her hair into a ponytail.

After getting dressed she slowly walked down the flight of stairs, thinking that nobody was home until Mayuri suddenly finds the living room completely dark.

_Why is this room so dark during broad daylight? _

Mayuri just walked inside the room and...

"Surprise!" yelled many familiar voices.

"Eh?!" Mayuri was surprised.

Everyone(except Kokuyo Group(only Chrome and Miki), Hibari(Kusakabe came) was there.

"Happy Birthday, Mayuri/Mayu-chan/Woman/Mayu-san!" yelled Everyone within the room.

"Oh my! Thank-you everyone!" Mayuri smiled at all of them.

* * *

So they were socializing a bit...

"So Mayu-chan, what were you like as a child?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmm...well..." as Mayuri was thinking, within the shadows Shoichi aimed the bazooka directly at the random fruit pictures which were directed at the spot where Mayuri was standing at.

Shoichi readied the trigger and...

***KABOOM***

Pink smoked filled the room and as it began clearing, in Mayuri's place was a young girl with black hair that was tied up into pig-tails with pink ribbons, wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves along with a pink ribbon, white stockings, and black mary-jane shoes.

The young girl put her right hand to her chest and raised her left hand up and began singing.(her eyes were closed)

***cue: I Wanna be a Princess by Kagamine Rin karaoke version* (link bellow :D) **

_kyou mo me ga sameru to_  
_tengaitsuki no beddo no yoko ni_  
_hokahoka beeguru sando to_  
_"ohayou gozaimasu ohimesama" no kakegoe_

_asa kara goojasu ni_  
_nekoashi basutabu de awa awa no ofuro_  
_tairyou hasseishita shabon ni umoreta_  
_toko de me ga sameta_

_sonna yume wo mite haya juusuunen_  
_sorosoro ohada mo magari kado ne_  
_hakuba no ouji mo hikikaeshichau wa_  
_hayaku mukae ni kite_

_watashi ohimesama ni naritai no_  
_kyara ja nai to ka sonnanjanakute_  
_onna no ko wa daredemo omotteru_  
_mukae ni kite ne My Prince_

_yoru no tobari orite_  
_hoshizora no shanderia no shita_  
_rokokoko chou no barukonii de hitori_  
_yokaze wo kanjite mitai_

_ribon to furiru no kawaii doresu mo_  
_shaaringu nai to kirarenai no ni_  
_tansuikabutsu ni wa yappari me ga nakute_  
_zutto yaserarenai_

_dakedo ohimesama ni naritai no_  
_minna no hiyayaka na shisen ni makezu_  
_otomegokoro wa kyou mo bakuhatsu yo_  
_kono kimochi wakatte_

_datte ohimesama ni naritai no_  
_iitoshishite genjitsu miru da nante_  
_onna no ko wa yume to ikinakya_  
_shioreteshimau mono yo_

_itsu ni nattara mukae ni kuru no yo_  
_jirashi ga osuki na oujisama_  
_watashi no jinseisekkei mechakucha yo_  
_hakuba demo shimauma demo roba demo inu demo_  
_neko demo ryama demo arupaka demo mou_  
_nandemo ii kara mukae ni kinasai_

_watashi ohimesama ni naritai no_  
_yabou wa dare ni mo jamasasenai wa_  
_nuigurumi ni kakomarete shiesuta_  
_dinaa wa furukoosu_

_itsuka ohimesama ni natta nara_  
_baketsu purin wo shinu hodo taberu no_  
_dakara sono toki ga kuru made wa_  
_daietto ganbaru kara_  
_esute ni mo kayou kara_  
_mukae ni kite ne My Prince~_

_(Lala~ Solo)_

_Ole~_

_**~fin~** _

By the time the young girl finished, she finally took a look around her surroundings, put a finger on her cherubic lips, and asked, "Does Mayuri know you all?"

***POOF***

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING THE STORY BUT I'M ADVERTISING FOR MY COLLABORATION STORY WITH UNSEENSILVERWIND AND LENKACHU...here's a short preview:**

******"Mukuro, you're so adorable. I could just squeeze you all day. Kufufufu~."**

Everyone stared at Kimiko.

Sakurako asked, "Are you alright, Kiki? You've been talking to your plushie for a while now, Frankly, it's creeping me out."

Kimiko pouted. "It's because Muku-kun's awesome." She sighed. "I wish I was in the Reborn world so I could meet him."

Aoyuki laughed. "That's not entirely true. You wouldn't want to just "meet him", you would most likely glomp him the minute you saw him. But I don't blame you. After all, I would probably love to meet Yama-chan, too."

"Yeah. If I was in the Reborn world, I would love to meet Tsuna-kun," Sakurako daydreamed.

Suddenly, their plushies started to shine.

"What's happening to me?" Kimiko yelled.

Everyone looked at Kimiko. Her form was starting to fade.

"Ahh! It's happening to all of us! What's going on?" Sakurako screamed.

The plushies grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly, they disappeared, taking the teens with them. The parking lot was now empty.

******NOW BACK TO THE STORY! XD**

* * *

Mayuri returned and blinked a couple of times.

"What just happened?" Mayuri asked Reborn who was strangely on top of the television set with a Leon video camera.

"Oh nothing~" Reborn replied as he closed his Leon video camera. Reborn then motioned his hand telling Shoichi that he can leave.

* * *

**Around like eight pm... **

Mayuri opened the window near her bed and stared out at the stars as they gleamed throughout the sky. She sighed and began thinking.

_Kusakabe-san said that Kyoya was busy today, but... _

As Mayuri continued to stare out of her window(her head is bobbing out of the window).

Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared near the balcony(her window is right next to a balcony of the house).

Mayuri sensed the presence and aimed her fan directly at the figure.

"Who's there?!" Mayuri hastily said.

"Hn. Omnivore."

_Omnivore...WAIT?! _

"K-Kyoya?!" Mayuri sputtered.

"Hn." Hibari came out from the shadows and into the moonlight wearing the usual Namimori unfiorm.

"W-What are you doing here, at this time?!"

"Quiet." Hibari replied as his forehead touched Mayuri's forehead.

Mayuri blushed as she stared back at the steel-blue eyes staring directly at her.

Suddenly she felt something cold surrounding her neck.

Mayuri looked down and found that it was a silver chained necklace.

What was held on the necklace was a gold star accompanied by two more stars but petite sized.

"Kyoya, this?" Mayuri said as she held the stars.

"You."

"What?"

"Your five year old self, was an interesting herbivore." Hibari stated then immediately jumped out of the balcony and headed off somewhere.

Mayuri just kept a blank face the whole time with the thought.

_Reborn...once I find out how Kyoya knows about my child self...I am so going to get you. _

* * *

**_~Omake~ How Hibari found out about Mayuri's five year old self. _**

_Hibari was finishing paperwork in the reception room until the window opened to reveal Reborn holding a Leon video camera._

_"Infant."_

_"Ciaossu Hibari, I have something interesting to show you." _

_*after showing the video*_

_"Hn. Was that really the omnivore."_

_"Would I be lying?" Reborn tilts his fedora._

_"You want a fight, Infant." _

_"Maybe next time, hope that you didn't forget Mayuri's birthday." Reborn readied his Leon jet pack._

_"I didn't." Hibari stated with a triumphant smirk as his hand held a peculiar silver chain. _

* * *

**Lazura: After this one will be the extra chapter, and then I will continue the XMAS chapter just like the schedule says! :D **

**So please review!**

**Link: watch?v=g8Aszk0xVsY**


	11. Extra: Hibari Caught a Cold

**Lazura: This chapter is the requested extra chapter from Kuroko Tsunayoshi! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Today, Mayuri headed out to the reception room as she usually did to visit Hibari.

_Hm~ I wonder what's happening today? _

Mayuri thought as she made her way to the reception room.

Stepping inside, she was shocked by what she found on Hibari's desk.

"K-Kyoya!?"

Mayuri rushed over to Hibari and placed the backside of her hand on his forehead.

_This ain't right?! Kyoya has never been sick since episode 17!_

The heat began to burn on Mayuri's hand.

_ This is bad! _

"Kusakabe-san! I need your help!" Mayuri called out.

**~Time Skip~ **

Mayuri placed a new damp cloth on Hibari's forehead.

"Thank you for helping me, Kusakabe-san." Mayuri bowed in front of Kusakabe.

"No, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known that something had happened to Kyo-san."

"Well, I'll be going back to patrol." Kusakabe made his way over to the door, but stopped and turned over to face Mayuri.

"Are you sure you want to stay with Kyo-san?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to do anything reckless."

"I guess you're right..." Kusakabe continued, "Well I'll leave Kyo-san in your hands."

"You can leave it to me!" Mayuri replied giving him the 'thumbs up'.

* * *

Right after Kusakabe had left, Mayuri sent out both Labu and Rii from her pin.

She knelt down in front of them and told Labu, "Labu, I want you to tell Michael that I might be late."

"Kuu~" Labu answered back before flying out of the window.

Mayuri then turned over to Rii, "Rii, can you watch over Kyoya as I make him some porridge?"

"Rii~" Rii replied along with snuggling right next to Mayuri's leg.

"Thank-you." Mayuri petted Rii's drooping ears before she left the room.

**~Time Skip~ **

Mayuri came back with a tray that held the bowl of porridge. She found Rii sleeping right next to Roll on a pillow, who was somehow released without Hibari's consent.

_Aw~ How cute. _

Mayuri thought as she placed the tray on Hibari's desk.

She sat on the chair right next to Hibari's bed and fell asleep as Mayuri began to doze off.

* * *

Hibari had finally awakened from his rest and found Mayuri sleeping on the chair right near him.

Her hair was parted, which completely showed her face more, along with that Mayuri was fully asleep.

Hibari took this chance and kissed her, however right after he parted Mayuri began to talk in her sleep, "Kyoya...get better soon."

Hibari smirked and found out that two of his box animals were with Mayuri's. (Labu is with Hibird while Rii is with Roll)

* * *

**The Next Day at Mayuri's house... ****  
**

Mayuri was coughing in her bed.

"I hate you, Kyoya." She muttered as a certain guy behind the door of her room was smirking.

Hibari was the one who carried her back home.

* * *

_**~Omake~ Mayuri's reaction in seeing Hibari's House (underlined=thoughts)  
**_

_"Whoa...Kusakabe-san, Does Kyoya really live here?!" Mayuri stupefied to find out that Hibari lives alone in a two story traditional japanese style house.  
_

_"Yeah, before Kyo-san's parents died they had the house remodeled to a more traditional style, apparently Kyo-san's mother was into tradition." Kusakabe stated as he carried Hibari into the house.  
_

_Wow...now that explains why TYL Hibari had his base modeled after a traditional japanese house.   
_

* * *

**Lazura: Here are the next chapters! XD**

**1) XMAS  
**

******2)** New Years  


**3) Valentine's Day  
**

**4) White Day  
**

**5) Hibari's Birthday  
**

**6) Secret~ XD  
**

**Please Review! :D**

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENT: Please read this collaboration story that I made with Unseensilverwind and Lenkachu called _Fall for Me._...**

**Preview(if you know who created this chapter then you should read the collab story):**

_"By the way, Sakura, I've arranged a meeting for you to meet someone at Namimori Middle later." Reborn stated._

_"And?" Sakurako asked._

_"You'll see." Reborn said with a smirk._

_Please tell me I'm not meeting Hibari..._

_At Namimori Middle..._

_Fudge...why?!_

_"Shimizu Sakurako...meet Hibari Kyoya, also known as Tsuna's cloud guardian." Reborn stated as Hibari walked over to Reborn._

_"Infant, who is this herbivore and why are those herbivores here."_

_"This person is here to fight you!" Reborn said while smiling._

_"What?!" Sakurako exclaimed._

_"Hn...really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"Then, let's begin." Hibari lashes out his tonfas._

_"Hiee! Sakura-san, run!" Tsuna shrieked._

_"Che. Don't bother, Tenth. Let Hibari handle that woman." Gokudera scoffed._

_"But-" Tsuna tried to respond back, but a clang was heard._

_The two turn their heads to find Sakurako had stopped Hibari's tonfas from hitting her by using fans._

_"Wao. So the herbivore can fight."_

_"Shut it." Sakurako said as she knocked the tonfas out of Hibari's hands_

_She then made a star symbol with her fans and made an incantation, "Lion's Roar."_

_Soon an illusionary Lion came out of the star sign and roared at Hibari._

_Hibari became paralyzed by the roar._

_"W-What happened?" Tsuna wondered_

_Sakurako then petted the Lion before it went back into the fans, and then finally walked over to the paralyzed Hiabri._

_"Face it, you can't beat me." Sakurako glared at him before returning to a gaping Tsuna and Gokudera._

_"So...let's head back home!" Sakurako said with a smile back at the gaping Tsuna, however Reborn tossed a pebble that Sakurako wasn't able to notice._

_Sakurako tripped over the pebble, "Woah!"_

_"Be a gentleman, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna's back._

_"Eh?!" Tsuna yelped and landed to the ground with his face up and guess what happened next..._

_"Mmph?!" said Sakurako and Tsuna, yes the two were kissing._

_Gokudera then scrambled over to them after gaping at the scene and pulled Tsuna away from Sakurako yelling, "Stay away from the Tenth!"_

_My first kiss...was stolen...by Tsuna...the actual Tsuna..._

_Sakurako's face started turning red by the second._

_"Are you ok?" Reborn said turning over to Sakurako._

_"..." Sakurko didn't respond._

_Soon Hibari was unparalyzed, got his tonfas, and started walking back to the school thinking:_

_You are an interesting herbivore...Shimizu Sakurako..._

_Sakurako sooned sneezed before getting up after she stopped turning red._

_Was someone talking about me?_

* * *

**So please read _Fall for_ _Me _and you will be rewarded with oreos along with a side of milk tea flavored boba.**_  
_


	12. Merry Christmas, Omnivore

**Lazura: Today's chapter is...drum roll please!**

***drum roll* **

**Is the XMAS CHAPTER! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs. **

* * *

Mayuri helped placed more decorations within her house.

"Michael! I'm done setting up the living room. Do you need any help decorating the tree?"

"No, I can handle it." Michael snaps his fingers and magically the tree transformed into a nicely ornamented Christmas Tree.

"Cheater." Mayuri stated.

"Hey! Don't judge my power!" Michael yelled back at her, however she stuck a tongue at him saying, "Bleh."

* * *

At Kokuyo Land...

"A-Achoo!" sneezed Fran as he continued to huddle up close to the fire that Miki had kindly made.

"Oi! Stupid-woman! Why the f***k did you make a camp fire in the middle of the place?!" Ken angrily raised a fist in front of Miki.

"SHADDUP! KEN!" Miki yelled back as she bonked him in the head with the end of her spear.

"OW! WHY I OUTTA!" Ken and Miki were death glaring at each other as they each readied their powers for the killing.

However Mukuro came into the room and turned his head over to Ken, "Ken. Shouldn't you be out by now."

"But Mukuro-sama!" Ken continued however Mukuro's aura started becoming deadly by the second.

"Ken." Mukuro's face began to form a sly version of a cheshire cat grin.

Ken just nods back and starts running out of the place.

Mukuro then smiles over to Miki. "Miki, my dear."

Mukuro puts an arm around Miki.

"We're finally alone at last." He whispered into her ears.

"What?! Wait! What about Chrome, Chikusa, or Fran?!" Miki side stepped away from Mukuro.

"Oh, Chrome is heading to a party of the skylark's girl, Chikusa followed after Ken, and Fran went to go help the Varia."

"Then you mean."

"Yes." Mukuro replied with a flashing smile.

Miki immediately vanished off using her powers to find Chrome.

Mukuro 'tsked' and placed a nicely wrapped bag under Miki's small Christmas Tree.

* * *

Right after Mayuri and Michael had finished decorating the house, Mayuri went out for awhile to stare at the snow.

_Brr...it's so cold outside during winter. _

Mayuri was wearing a white muffler along with a dark blue colored trench coat which were cover a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. Finally she was wearing a blue beanie holding her animal pin and finally black winter boots.

Mayuri just happened to pass by the school and stared at it from a distance. She began to reminisce those times with Tsuna and the others.

_I swear those were probably the best times I've ever had. _

A gust of wind blew and somewhat dragged Mayuri's beanie off her head.

"Oh no!" Mayuri ran after the beanie cap as it landed onto a tree filled with icicles.

The cap ended up getting caught on one of the farthest branches from the ground.

"Shoot. I hope I can still fly up there with no problems." Mayuri carefully flew up to the branch and grabbed the cap off the branch.

However a strong gust of wind blew making Mayuri lose control of her wings. She ended up falling down screaming, "AH!"

Mayuri thought she was going to crash onto the snow, but somebody caught her.

_Eh? _

Mayuri slowly opened her eyes to find that Hibari was holding her.

"Kyoya!"

"Hn. Don't do anything stupid." Hibari said as he put Mayuri down.

"Hey! I was just trying to get my hat back!" Mayuri argued back.

Hibari suddenly pinned Mayuri against the icicle filled tree.

"Kyoya?" Mayuri had her eyes shut once Hibari pushed her into the tree. His response was, "Don't do something stupid like what you did in the future."

"As if I'm going to do that." Mayuri replied with sarcasm.

However Hibari kept a serious glare at her.

All of a sudden a rustle from the bushes was heard. Hibari released Mayuri and charged in the direction of the sounds.

"OW! KYOYA!" yelled a familiar voice.

"D-Dino..." Mayuri sweat-dropped once she heard Dino's piercing yell.

* * *

**At Mayuri's House... **

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone made a toast.

Mayuri noticed that Hibari was against the door entryway.

"Kyoya. Here." Mayuri tried to give him some cake.

Hibari ignored her.

"Mayu~" Miki said from behind her.

"What?" Mayuri asked.

"Look above you and the skylark~" Miki smirked deviously making Mayuri shiver a bit.

As Mayuri looked up, there was a floating mistletoe right above Mayuri and Hibari.

"Miki!" Mayuri's face became red.

"Now, now~ I remember you stating that you follow the all of the holiday traditions."

"Grr...I swear...Miki..." Mayuri put the cake down and leaned in closer to Hibari's face.

Hibari knew that Mayuri was leaning in closer to his face, so he grabbed Mayuri's hand, and instead pulled her face up close to his. Mayuri's face was rouge red once she pulled away from Hibari's face.

"Eh?! Not fair~! I didn't get to see Mayu's face!" Miki whined.

* * *

What happened during that small standpoint was that Mayuri ended up getting kissed by Hibari, just before she was about to pull her face away from Hibari's he said, "Merry Christmas, Omnivore."

* * *

**Lazura: Okay, I think I rushed this chapter also...but hopefully the next chapter won't be rushed! **

**1) New Years**

**2)Valentine's Day**

**3) White Day**

**4) Hibari's Birthday**

**5) Secret~!**

**Please Review! :D**


	13. New Years With A School Extra

**Lazura: I'm back! :D Well this is only because I had tests to focus on so I didn't have much time to finish this chapter...BUT I was able to start it! XD**

**In this chapter Mayuri is celebrating New Years in KHR world...but something lurks within the shadows as the next arc follows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all. **

* * *

"It's so cold!" Mayuri shivered as she walked out of the house wearing a blue with star patterned kimono along with a red ribbon. Her hair was tied up with a red rose pin. Labu and Rii stayed with Michael since it was too cold for them.

"Well better head over to the shrine before I meet up with everyone else..." Mayuri remembered before and continued heading in the direction of the shrine.

* * *

At the shrine...

Mayuri clasped her hands together right after she rung the bell.

"May this year be well." Mayuri whispered to herself until she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. "U-um..." Mayuri faltered a bit and made a quick step forward.

Although the person replied, "Hn."

Mayuri had a blank face and stared at the person behind her, "Don't do that again, Kyoya..."

"Hmph." Hibari was wearing a black Yukata with grey linings(well I couldn't research much on Yukata/Kimonos much but this is as far as I can go :P sorry).

"You actually celebrate New Years?" Mayuri asked.

"It's none of your concern." Hibari stated.

"I guess so..." Mayuri looked away for a bit to find another topic to talk about, but instead finds a fortune telling booth.

"Kyoya!" Mayuri nudged his hand.

"What?"

"Let's go get our fortunes!"

Hibari stared at her with a blank expression that states 'Why are you doing something so childish.'

"Please!" Mayuri pleaded.

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

* * *

After getting the fortunes Mayuri opened the paper to find that it said:

_**Fortune: Very Bad Luck. **_

Mayuri slumped a bit, but her eyes wandered over to what the next line said.

_**You will encounter an unknown force.** _

_Eh? What's that suppose to mean? _

Mayuri wondered a bit of what it meant instead she ignored it.

She turned over to Hibari, "What did you get?"

He placed the paper on her hand.

Mayuri read a loud:

_**Fortune: Great Luck.**_

_**I have nothing to say on how you will be doing this year.** _

Mayuri pouted.

_How come he got the Great Luck?! _

* * *

After the two tied their fortunes on the fortune tree. Mayuri dragged Hibari off to the school to meet up with the others. However as they gradually became distant figures, a man with a mask watched them from the top of the shrine steps.

"Suzuki Mayuri and Arcangelo Michael..." The man murmured.

* * *

What happened was that by the time the two got to where everyone else was, everyone except Reborn and Bianchi was covered in snow.

"Uh...what happened?" Mayuri asked Reborn.

"Oh, just a little game of snow. Wanna try?" Reborn had a glint in his eyes.

"No thanks..." Mayuri sweat dropped.

* * *

**School Extra**

* * *

_My name Suzuki Mayuri, 14, and I'm...watching Dino putting up a fight with Hibari Kyoya._

"Kyoya!" Dino kept blocking the hits.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari charged after him with tonfas in hand.

_What did Dino do this time to get in this situation you ask? Well here's how the day went..._

_I was heading to school aas usual and met up with Tsuna and the others._

"Kyoko!" Mayuri called out.

Kyoko stopped to turn over to Mayuri, "Good Morning, Mayu-chan!"

"Morning! So is anything good happening today?"

"Hm~ Nothing. Maybe something might happen in class today?" Kyoko pondered.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

In Class...

"Will Suzuki Mayuri report to the Reception Room." The speakers announced.

"Suzuki-san." The teacher called as she continued writing on the board.

"Yes." Mayuri stalked off to the reception room.

* * *

**~ Time Skip~**

* * *

_I wonder what Kyoya wants? _

Mayuri was about to knock on the door however the door opened and a hand pulled her inside the room.

Mayuri was going to scream, but realized it was just Hibari.

"Kyoya...don't do that again."

"Hn."

"So, what do you need me for?" Mayuri asked.

Hibari hands her a...disciplinary committee uniform?

"Kyoya...what's the meaning of this..." Mayuri eyed Hibari strangely.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

* * *

_Hibari was fighting again with Dino._

_Dino was thinking: Is there any other way to stop him from attacking me..._

_He then sees Mayuri rejecting a guy that doesn't believe she's going out with Hibari._

_"Hey, Kyoya!" Dino was wearing a goof smile._

_"What. Stupid-Bronco." _

_"Mayuri is quite famous with the boys lately hasn't she?" _

_"Hmph." Hibari ignored, however Dino can somewhat tell that Hibari was filled with jealousy._

* * *

_~Time Skip~ _

* * *

_Hibari was patrolling the area when he somewhat saw Mayuri again rejecting another guy._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm-" Mayuri was about to finish her sentence however she was cut off when Hibari stepped in._

_"Loitering around the hallways is against the rules." Hibari glared down at the guy, "Touch anything that belongs to me, and I will bite you to death."_

_The boy had fled in terror after hearing Hibari's threat. _

* * *

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

"Kyoya. You know that I have my own life." Mayuri stated placing the uniform on the table.

Hibari's face became hidden behind his hair.

"Kyoya..?" Mayuri moved closer to his face, but another presence entered the room from the window.

"Yo! Kyoya! Mayu!" greeted a familiar voice.

"D-Dino!?" Mayuri exclaimed.

"I just wanted to check up on my stu-" Dino stopped after seeing a raging Hibari readying his tonfas.

"Bronco...this time, I will bite you to death." Hibari charged directly at Dino.

Though Dino, for being the clumsy person he is, fell off the window and thankfully landed somewhat on the ground started running.

"Shoot!" Dino started running for his life as Hibari jumped out of the window.

Mayuri just plainly watched the scene unfold.

_And this is one of the reasons why Hibari should not be ticked off._

* * *

**Lazura: Now I have to stop the holiday chapters for now, because I will be starting the Arcobaleno arc, with a twist. **

**Please Review! :D  
**


	14. An Unfortunate Start

**Lazura: Like I said in the last chapter, there will be a sudden twist! X) Be prepared! **

**Mayuri: W-What do you mean?!**

**Lazura: That's a secret~**

**Mayuri: Aw! C'mon tell me!**

**Lazura: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

_Today was a normal day as usual... _

Mayuri stared at the board as usual with a bored expression on her face.

_Nothing new happening anyway. _

_**That's what you think.**_

_Huh?! _

Mayuri blinked and quietly scanned the classroom finding herself somewhere else other than the classroom.

"W-Where am I?

**_Hm. I was right...you are... _**

"I-I.." Mayuri clenched her head, but immediately lost her consciousness.

All she could hear we muffled voices yelling, "Mayu-chan/san!"

* * *

By the time Mayuri woke up, she found herself on the couch of the reception room.

_How did I get here? _

When Mayuri looked over to the table she found a note from Hibari saying:

* * *

_The herbivores were annoying, but they brought you here instead of the infirmary._

_-Hibari _

* * *

Mayuri chuckled.

_At least they were thoughtful enough to not send me to Shamal. _

She then yawned.

_Huh? I feel drowsy... _

Mayuri immediately gave in to the need for sleep and instead of falling onto the couch, she fell into arms.

**_...Luna... _  
**

The person muttered as he carried her somewhere.

* * *

**With Michael... **

* * *

_Mayuri is late... _

Michael tapped his foot thinking about whether or not he should call Reborn, however a chilling presence entered the room.

Michael turned and his expression tensed, "You!"

It was too late Michael had been already knocked out before he could say anymore.

_**...Reed...** _

* * *

**In some place...**

* * *

Mayuri and Michael were both floating in the center of a room, as beams of light placed a mask on both of them.

A man with a checkered mask, walked up to them as the two slowly sit up in sync.

"Checkerface-sama." The two greeted the man.

_**"You two may as well be of use for me."**_ grinned the man.

* * *

**In Arcobaleno's Dream Land... **

* * *

"Oi! What happened to Michael?!" Reborn was now angry.

_**"Hm...If you win, not only you'd be able to become normal, but also regain two of your missing members.."**_Checkerface proposed as he disappeared within the shadows.

"That man has gone too far now." Reborn gritted his teeth.

* * *

**The next day..**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! You have a friend waiting for you at the door!" called Tsuna's mom.

"Yes!" Tsuna ran down the stairs with Reborn on his head.

When Tsuna opened the door to see who it was, he was horrified.

Twas Hibari Kyoya right at his front door.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes! Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Where is the Omnivore." Hibari asked.

"Mayu-san? I thought she was with you..."

Hibari sighed and immediately dashed of to who knows where.

"Reborn? Do you know what Hibari-san was talking abou-" Tsuna turned to find Reborn talking to one of his bug agents.

"...I'll go help Kaa-san..." Tsuna slipped away.

Reborn's face soon darkened.

_This is not good...Mayuri and Michael are both missing...that b*****d masked man is going to pay. _

* * *

**Lazura: Yeah. There will be more twists happening in this arc! So be prepared! Also a chapter on how Michael was accidentally made as an arcobaleno. One thing is that Michael was actually a failed arcobaleno like Lal, but the reason why he's like that will be explained in a later extra chapter.**

**So Please Review! :D**


	15. Fragment from a Song

**Lazura: Now we are in the Rainbow arc! :D Now what will happen to Mayuri and Michael? X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**Someone's POV **

* * *

_Who am I? _

The girl thought as she stared out into the open green grass while sitting on a white bench.

_I can't remember no matter how much I try...I feel like I'm missing something... _

**"Luna." **called a voice from behind her.

The girl turned around to find a man wearing a checkered face mask.

He stretched out his hand for her and smiled.

**"Luna." **the man repeated.

_Luna...that seems familiar yet...I don't think that's my name... _

_**Omnivore...** _

_Who are you? _

The girl turned to find a boy that seemed around her age with a grim expression on his face.

_I know you...but I can't remember... _

She tried to reach out to the boy, but immediately woke up in a chess-checkered colored room on a plain bed.

"I need to report to Checker Face." she said to herself.

* * *

**With Tsuna and the others... **

* * *

"Mayu-san is missing?!" Tsuna jerked his head up right after Reborn finished.

"Yeah. Didn't Hibari ask you earlier where she was?" Reborn reminded.

_...Now that I think about it...Mayu-san fainted yesterday in class...I wonder if that had anything to do with her disappearance... _

"What about Michael?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"No sign of him either." Reborn tilted his fedora down, "It's like they've vanished completely."

"So that's the reason why you've asked me to search for her." Dino realized.

"Mayuri would've been a suitable ally, but for her and Michael to leave at an important time..." Dino pondered.

"No. I think that blasted iron hat man did something to them." Reborn said under his breath.

"Huh?" Tsuna and Dino stared at the hitman.

Reborn sighed, "Anyway, I'm going down to have dinner!"

Reborn headed off leaving a pair of worried mafia bosses behind.

* * *

**Hibari's side... **

* * *

_That omnivore is nowhere to be seen... _

Hibari clicked his tongue as he headed back inside the school.

* * *

**With Checker Face... **

* * *

**"Hm. It's time to send out the watches."** Checker Face clapped his hands together.

Mayuri along with Michael wearing their regular suits along with a masks entered the room.

"Yes, Checker Face-sama?" the responded.

**"It's time." **

"We'll deliver the watches immediately."

**"Tsunomichi. You go too." **

"Yes!" A man followed the two along from within the shadows.

* * *

**Mayuri's side**

* * *

"S-Suzuki-san?!" Yuni was shocked seeing Mayuri enter the estate that she ended up dropping a platter full of cookies to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to deliver the representative watches." Mayuri stated.

"Su-" Yuni was about to reach for Mayuri however she noticed something wasn't right.

_N-No way...Suzuki-san has..._

"I've got to go." Mayuri left within a blink of an eye.

Yuni dropped to her knees right after Mayuri left.

"Princess!" Gamma ran to her side and helped Yuni up.

"No way..." Yuni gasped.

_She lost all her memories of us...this is what mom was warning me about. _

"Gamma." Yuni looked up to Gamma.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need to talk to Uncle Reborn."

* * *

**Michael's side... **

* * *

"Michael!" Fon turned to find Michael stepping into the light with a suitcase.

Michael didn't respond, but just dropped off the suitcase and left in a hurry.

"...Reborn, you were right." Fon looked up at the moon with a grim expression, "What happened to the little boy we've all raised."

* * *

**Reborn's side... **

* * *

"Is that so...thanks for telling me." Reborn hung up and slammed his small fist onto the table, "Checker Face..."

* * *

**Someone's POV **

* * *

_Who am I..._

The girl sat in the middle of a patch of clovers while the wind blew against her black hair.

A melody was soon played.

_What... _

The girl found an opened music box playing a tune...a familiar tune.

_I know this song...I think I'll try to sing it. It might help me remember something..._

* * *

**~Kinjirareta Asobi(Forbidden Play by Alice from Pandora Hearts) *karaoke style* (look at the author's note)~**

* * *

Kinjirareta asobi wa

futari no himitsu

**The wind swayed as she began.**

Utsurou kisetsu ni

hagureteshimatta heya

**A picture of a room appears along with a girl being hugged by a boy her age in her mind.**

"nakanaide"

anata wa itta

Nanoni watashi wo

hitoribocchi ni shita

Azayaka na tsuki no yo ni

**A butterfly that flew passed her suddenly took the form of a yellow bird. **

umareru chou wa

Nureta hane hiroge

WALTZ wo odoru deshou

Aa anata ha doko deshou

Mayoi tsuzukereba ii

kohitsujitachi yo

Yurushi no hikari wa

nanimo sukuwanai wa

"ikanaide"

**The boy stopped hugging her and began walking off.**

**"D-Don't Leave Me..." the girl reached out for him.**

watashi wa itta

Nanoni anata ha

hitoribocchi de itta

Tsumetai garasu no mado

hitai wo tsukete

Itoshii anata no

otozure wo matteru

Sou matteru no...

Wasuretakunai

wasuretai

Tadatada

shizuka ni

nemuri tsuzuketai...

Watashi ga umareta imi

dareka oshiete

Nureta mabuta ni wa

anata ga ukabu dake

Aa watashi wa dare deshou

Nee watashi wa dare deshou

* * *

_**~fin~ **_

* * *

_Nope...can't remember much except those small pieces...maybe I should try singing it again then I'll remember something... _

The girl continued to hum the melody again while closing her eyes.

* * *

**Lazura: Okay, this chapter may be a bit confusing on Michael's part of the chapter but there will be an extra explaining about what Fon said. Though has anybody figured out who the girl is? :) **

* * *

_**Preview of the Actual Next Chapter**_

* * *

"Eh?! Yuni met Mayu-san?!" Tsuna yelled.

"You have to remember! All checker face wants is not only the next set of Vindice but also a way to revive me!" a woman with shoulder length silver colored hair warned the girl.

**"Everything is going according to plan." **

"My name...Luna." The woman stated to Reborn," Luna Crawford."

* * *

**Lazura: I will include an extra about what happened to Michael next after this(sorry the extra got deleted while I was typing this one up :P), because he bears a secret as both a death god and an arcobaleno. ;)**

**So please Review!**

**Link(forgot the link...): watch?v=cchijDrCevM**


	16. Extra:Michael's Past and A Revelation

**Lazura: You know how I said that I was going to make an extra about Michael's story right? Well here it is! :D Also sorry for the delay, I have so many tests by the end of January so I decided upload them now that way my mind can focus on my studies. So wish me luck! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except for my ocs.**

* * *

**At a mountain...**

* * *

"Luce-nee? Are we there yet?" A young boy with black hair wearing a black outfit(okay I couldn't think of anything for his outfit) rubbed his right eye as they walked up the mountain.

"We're almost there, Michael." Luce answered the young boy, "So just sleep on Fon for a bit."

"Okay..." The little boy responded to the Shaman and scurried down to a man with raven hair along with red chinese clothes. "Uncle Fon!"

The little boy raised his hands up to the man asking to be carried.

"Okay." Fon swooped the little boy up and carried him on his shoulders.

"Whee!" squealed the little boy.

* * *

**_This was the beginning of the death god Michael...otherwise known as Angelo Michael..._**

* * *

Luce was gazing upon the stars with Reborn by her side, until...

"Hm..." Reborn noticed something from the distance. "I'll be back."

As Reborn left to survey what was happening from a distance, Luce sat up slowly.

"The angel has appeared." She muttered silently.

* * *

**With Reborn...**

* * *

_As I surveyed the area, I sensed a foreboding power in an area before Luce and I. __When I went to inspect what had happened...I could not believe my eyes._

Reborn crept towards a small ditch.

_What is a child doing here in the forest._

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Luce...what is the meaning of this?" Reborn shoved the child to the shaman who held a know it all face.

"Ah Ah Ah~ I can't reveal that much to even you Reborn!" Luce twiddled her right index finger before Reborn's face as she carried the baby off to her room.

"Tsk..." Reborn stalked off to get some coffee.

* * *

**With Luce...**

* * *

Luce quietly shut the door behind her making sure that nobody would hear anything taking place within her room.

As she gazed upon the child's cherubic face, Luce placed the child on her bed allowing the little person to rest.

"Your child surely is a spitting image of you, Brando." Luce muttered to herself. "Though with Reborn and the others I doubt he'd act like you."

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

* * *

_After that day, Luce was able to tell me a vague reason to why this child appeared. _

* * *

**_~Flash Back~_**

* * *

_"He will be a part of our group." Luce stated._

_ I sighed giving Luce a blank stare. "What do you mean by that."_

_Luce peers out the window and raisied one of her delicate hands making it seem like she captured one of the stars gleaming within the night sky. _

_"He will raise not only another star like him, but his pupil will be very close to your future pupil." _

_"Luce, there's no way I'm going to have a pupil like Lal Mirch plus I'm..." Luce cuts me off._

_"The greatest hitman in the world, right?" Luce smiled warmly at me._

_I didn't know what Luce meant by that, but I would soon find out after getting along with the little child that flew from the sky._

* * *

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

* * *

"Reborn-san!" cried a little boy with black hair wearing a a white dress shirt with a black neck tie and black pants running up to me with a platter of cookies.

"Hm?" I turned face the young boy. "Michael...why are you holding cookies?"

"Luce-san asked me to bring some to everyone since she had something to do at the moment!" Michael happily said.

"I see." I reached out to the boy's head making his hair into a mess as if Michael had recently gotten out of bed.

"Hey!" Michael puffed his cheeks out in disapproval of my actions.

Smirking at his facial expression I snatched some cookies from the platter immediately heading straight for the door to start my next job.

"Anyway take some...Reborn!" Michael was so fun to tease though I sometimes wonder if he'll take after me sometime since he has no father-like image at all. However what worries me the most is what Luce is thinking about our future.

* * *

**Back to the time frame of the Mountain...(Still on Reborn's POV)  
**

* * *

_We were all heading over to the mountain top to receive our final mission, but it was something I regretted in doing this. In the end Luce knew that all of us were going to become the next generation of a group known as the Arcobaleno otherwise known as the strongest babies. Though during the blast Lal Mirch and Michael were only partially hit by the beam of light. Colonello was able to save Lal from getting hit and thankfully Luce along with Fon managed to save Michael, however the two still got hit from the blast. Lal's face was scarred and Michael not only lost a bit of his eye sight but also Michael's back was hit. All of us became babies, but Michael stayed the same gripping a white pacifier in his hand. Luce took him in, and I never saw her again. When I received a notice from Aria a few years later about Michael, there was a note from Luce detailing a bit about Michael's secret._

* * *

_**Dear Reborn, **  
_

_**I know I should have told you this from the start, but Michael's secret was meant to be kept a secret between the GiglioNero and Vongola Famiglia. This may sound crazy to you, but Michael's the next and remaining heir to the House of Roses...otherwise known as the family said to have power from the heavens. Luckily Michael's uncle was able to take him under his wing, also he was able to retain his true power. Though as he gradually grew, that power ended up being restrained by the curse of the Arcobaleno. The more Michael used his true power to a certain extent, Michael's form changed into a baby when he recently became a teenager. I foretold one day that he will soon bring another person similar to him as his pupil, however that Michael's student will guide your soon to be future pupil.  
**_

_**This is all I can say about Michael, the rest may be told by him or by his pupil...however don't interrogate any farther than this.  
**_

_**Sincerely,  
**_

_**Luce**_

* * *

_By the time I became Tsuna's mentor...Michael had vanished for a year until the day of the Cloud Ring Battle. The day his pupil appeared. I remembered what Michael said to me once before the day he vanished during that year.  
_

_**"Reborn-san...don't be too shocked but I will do my best as a mentor like you." **  
_

_I finally had got what he meant._

* * *

**Michael's POV (continuation of previous chapter)**

* * *

"You!" Michael's eyes narrowed in anger at the man before him. _  
_

**"Hello, Michael the star arcobaleno, the shinigami, or correctly speaking Brando's son and Reed Clark's reincarnation." **Checkerface smiled deviously as he prepared to erase Michael's memory.

Michael whipped out his sickle to block the blast but Checkerface was too face for him.

"Guh!" Michael had fainted losing his consciousness.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

* * *

"Checkerface...my dear friend, what are you trying to accomplish in reviving both me and Luna?" a man with similar features as Luna**, **but Michael's appearance questioned as he stared at Michael's sleeping face.

* * *

**Lazura: Just wait for a little bit longer, I'm still typing the actual chapter! :)**

**Please review!  
**


	17. Memories Regained and WHAT HAPPENED!

**Lazura: Yo! I've been on a writer's block for awhile, but it's just that school has completely made study to the core. So please don't be mad at me being gone for so long! DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_I can't seem to remember anything throughout these past few days... All I remember is what Checkerface-sama has told me._

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

* * *

"You're name Luna." The man said.

"But the arcobaleno sa-" I tried to finish, but Checkerface ignored and continued.

"There's nothing to worry about them. Just watch them play their games and make sure no one breaks the rules. "

"Yes." I answered without refusal as if he was staring right into my soul.

"Good." He smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

I sighed in defeat.

Maybe sleeping will help. I blissfully laid on my bed as I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**~Dream~**

* * *

Still the same no matter what I try to do.

I slumped down on the grassy fields. The breeze was calm, until a sense of foreboding power.

"Who's there?!"

No response. Not good...

Suddenly someone tapped the girl's shoulder making her freeze.

The girl turned to find a girl who looked exactly like her except with silver hair and eyes.

"You have to remember Mayuri!" the silver haired warned the girl before her. "All Checkerface wants is the next set of Vindice along with reviving me!"

"W-What..."

Bewildered, Mayuri took a step back. "Who're you?!"

The silver haired girl looked up at the sky.

Mayuri did the same. In the sky there was a full moon shining a silver light down at the two girls.

"Luna...Luna Crawford ." The silver haired girl parts her bangs to reveal the silvery colored eyes.

"You along with Serena are my descendants." Luna tapped her fingers onto Mayuri's forehead enchanting, "Tempi Memorable."

* * *

**~End of Dream Sequence~**

* * *

By the time Mayuri awoken, she broke out in cold sweat.

"...W-What was..." Mayuri's head spun a bit, her mind swirling with fragments of memories.

"These are...?" Mayuri clenched her head watching each piece of memory play before her eyes.

The first fragment showed a younger version of herself running around happily receiving a present.

_M-me..._

The next one showed her walking home, but it was the day of her death in the real world.

Mayuri paled even more.

_What is this supposed to mean?!_

Finally the last fragment revealed her memories of everyone in KHR...and a scene of her with Hibari sleeping on Mayuri's lap at the rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

"..K...K...Kyoya...I...I" Mayuri could not hold back her tears anymore squishing her tear-filled face into the pillow. "I'm stupid..."

* * *

**Within Micahel's Dream...**

* * *

"Thank you Reed and Luna." Michael thanked the two people before him. "My student would've lost her memory if it wasn't for your help."

"We had no choice, you two are our reincarnated selves." Reed began, "If you two were erased, then it would've been pointless for us to be reincarnated rather than brought back to life."

"Although, what is Checkerface trying to accomplish in reviving us? He's always been recreating the next set of Vindice, but this is of important matter." Luna pondered upon the question.

"True, anyway...Luna I have a favor of asking you." Michael asked the silver haired girl.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

Tsuna received a knock on the door of his home, and standing there was a girl...but not just any girl...

"Hi!" the girl with black hair wearing a white blouse and black skirt that reached her knees greeted cheerfully.

"HIE?! M-MAYU-SAN?!" Tsuna screamed slamming the door on the girl immediately running up the stairs to his room.

"Hm...so that's the Vongola Decimo?" the girl hummed a tune while questioning herself.

"So are you the one Michael told me about in the past?" a certain baby pointed his green gun at the girl from behind.

"So you're Reborn? Michael told me about you!" the girl turned over to the baby with a smile.

However Reborn didn't phase at all, "Tell me, who're you?!"

"Fufu~ Well at least somebody can tell I'm not Suzuki Mayuri."

The girl's black hair faded from black to a shimmering silver and with one blink her eyes matched her hair. "My name Luna...Luna Crawford otherwise known as Suzuki Mayuri's past life also ancestor."

Reborn lowered his gun, "I'm listening."

* * *

**With Mayuri...**

* * *

"Mmm?" Mayuri awoke finding herself in Yuni's estate?!

_Wait...I thought I was sleeping at Checkerface's hidden base?!  
_

"It's nice to see you awake." a familiar squeaky voice entered the room tipping his fedora before the awaken girl.

Before her was the baby hitman otherwise known as Reborn and the arcobaleno princess, Yuni.

"R-Reborn...Yuni.." Mayuri's body felt compelled to move, however by the time Mayuri was about to set foot on the floor. She ended up falling face flat to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Suzuki-san!" Yuni rushed over to Mayuri's aid.

"After all that mess of that blasted masked man put on you..." Reborn cursed under his own breath that way Mayuri wouldn't listen.

"Reborn, what happened to Michael?" Mayuri remembered that also Michael had been with her during the time she was controlled.

Reborn stopped cursing, "We don't know at the moment, but for the meantime we should meet up with Tsuna and the others."

"Oh, you're right." Mayuri scratched the back of her head.

_After all it's Michael I'm talking about. He won't go down that easily. _

* * *

**_~Time Skip~_**

* * *

"W-What's going on?!" Mayuri was flabbergasted at the what she was seeing just now. No, it wasn't pigs flying around, but there was a young Byakuran flying around with wings and HDWM Tsuna fighting around the GiglioNero estate.

"Okay Reborn explain this to me!" Mayuri yelled at the baby who was sitting atop her head.

"Doesn't the scene before you now give you a hint?" Reborn scoffed.

"I can see what's happening now, but why is it happening?!" Mayuri screamed in panic. Though the sound of a rifle filled her ears.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mayuri glanced over to what looked like a mountain close to the estate.

"Hear what?" Yuni asked Mayuri.

"I've used guns before, but I think there might be a rifle over at that mountain." Mayuri pointed directly at the area she staring at.

"Rifle..." Reborn tipped his hat down ordered, "Yuni! Mayuri! Get down now!"

Mayuri nodded taking Yuni's hand to duck as a giant beam of light came towards the estate.

* * *

_**~More Skip~ **_**(Because my hand is hurting D: )**

* * *

_Reborn looked like he was going to say something to the watch that Tsunomachi...I think gave them...however, Byakuran took control taking all direct hit from Colonello's Maxiumum Rifle. _

"You can't lose here." Byakuran said to Tsuna who was in complete shock that Byakuran would do this.

**_After Byakuran had finished detailing Tsuna of reconnecting with reality, the man hurtled down back to the mansion as Tsuna blasted straight for his dad._**

"Byakuran!" I ran as my legs could to catch Byakuran, I was glad that he landed on my lap than my head. "Are you okay, Byakuran?!"

I squished his face in relief that he's still alive after that huge blast.

"Haha~ Mayuri-chan's back~" He laughed as he poked Mayuri's forehead.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that to your savior!" Mayuri angrily replied.

"Hm~ But you really shouldn't have disappeared on your overprotective boyfriend."

"...Overprotective?" Mayuri dumbfounded wondered what Byakuran meant until it hit her smack dab on the face, "OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIBARI?!"

Mayuri accidentally got causing Byakuran's head to crash to the floor.

"That's not nice Mayuri-chan~"

"Sorry..." Mayuri quickly helped Byakuran get up leading him back into the estate.

_Though what happened while I was gone...I hope Hibari is not mad at me..._

* * *

**With Hibari... (after the battle) **

* * *

"That omnivore has been gone for too long." Hibari snapped as he glared at the written message sent personally by an anonymous *cough* Reborn *cough* person.

**_*Ring* Namimori Theme Song *Ring*_**

By the time Hibari answered the phone a familiar voice greeted with care, "H-Hello, Kyoya."

"Omnivore."

There was complete silence between the lines, however Mayuri broke the silence with an apologetic tone.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya for vanishing for a long time." Mayuri fretted a bit upon hearing no response from the infamous disciplinary head. "I'll make up for anything!"

"Detention after school for being absent too long." Hibari paused for moment adding an additional part, "Your punishment is to stay with me for the rest of the day."

Mayuri smiled on her side, "I see. I'll report to you tomorrow as soon as I can."

"Hn."

_***Beep*** _

"Hibari! Hibari! Mayuri! Mayuri!" Hibird landed on the perfect's shoulder tweeting.

* * *

**Lazura: I am really sorry for not updating, but this time I will continue to update! :) It's just that I've needed sometime to clear my thoughts and regain the lost ideas I had for this story. Now here's a preview of the next chapter! **

* * *

_**~Preview~**_

* * *

"Hibari..." Mayuri cried into the Perfect's chest in happiness to see him again.

"Chrome!"

"I'll lead you there, Chrome." Mayuri helped Chrome relocate over to where Tsuna and Mukuro were.

"Argh...I haven't gotten to the Curse of the Rainbow arc..." Mayuri stared at the screen showing the next arc of the KHR series. "Now what am I going to do?! Michael is gone and I have no clue on what's going on in this arc since nobody is even bother to tell me."

"Then would you like me give you the whole story?" A familiar voice resounded through Mayuri's mind.

"What...I don't even what's the point of Checkerface doing something stupid like that?"

* * *

**Lazura: That's as much as I can give you for now! Another one of my good news is that I have a tumblr! (you can find the link on my profile) :) I posted an extra based of Cloud, Star, and the Wheels of Fate called Red Riding Hood, the Wolf of the Forest, and the Hunter Part 1****. If it sounds good I'll add it to this story as an extra. (You guys may want to look under my archives that way you don't have to keep clicking to search :D)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
